Mafia Boss and I
by fireyeol
Summary: Park Chanyeol adalah seorang bos mafia termuda di Korea Selatan. Dikenal sebagai seseorang yang sangat berhati dingin dan tidak memiliki belas kasihan. Lalu apa alasan Chanyeol 'membeli' Byun Baekhyun, putra dari keluarga Byun, keluarga yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan keluarga Park?
1. First Meeting

**Halo guys! Karena fokus sama satu ff aja itu ngebosenin, jadi author bikin ff satu lagi nihh hehe.**

 **Disini author mau bikin Chanyeol jadi semacam 'badass' atau ga punya hati gitu.**

 **Yaudah, semoga kalian suka aja deh wkwk, sorry for typo juga hehe. Happy reading yaa. Jangan lupa kasih review dan vote^^**

.

.

.

 _ **Mafia Boss and I**_

.

.

.

"Hahaha, ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar ada grup mafia yang bangkrut." Sebuah suara berat berkata dengan nada mengejek, melihat keluarga yang saat ini duduk berlutut di hadapannya, berharap dirinya akan memberikan belas kasihan untuk mereka.

"Oke, biar kutebak. Kau pasti datang kemari untuk meminta uang kan?" Pria bertubuh tinggi itu berkata masih dengan nada mengejek sambil berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Kumohon, berikanlah sedikit uangmu untuk kami agar setidaknya kami memiliki tempat untuk tidur." Seorang lelaki paruh baya—mungkin ayah dari keluarga itu—berkata kepada lelaki tinggi itu.

"Aku bisa mati tertawa. Kau, musuh bebuyutan keluargaku, berlutut di hadapanku meminta uang dan bahkan membawa keluargamu agar aku memiliki belas kasihan untukmu? Kau benar-benar tidak punya malu." Pria bertubuh tinggi itu mencibir pria paruh baya yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Tolonglah, ayahku memang banyak melakukan hal-hal buruk pada keluargamu sebelumnya. Tapi tolonglah kami, kali ini saja." Seorang pria cantik membuka suaranya. Wow, pria tinggi itu bahkan tidak menyadari kehadirannya sebelumnya. Pria cantik ini seperti malaikat, terlalu cantik untuk menjadi manusia.

Pria tinggi itu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah pria cantik itu. Ia menekuk salah satu kakinya dan saat ini wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Halo, cantik. Kau benar-benar seseorang yang pemberani rupanya, hingga kau berani membuka suaramu untuk bicara padaku." Pria tinggi itu berkata sambil menarik dagu pria cantik itu, memandangi setiap lekuk wajahnya. Namun pria cantik itu dengan segera menarik wajahnya, tidak ingin disentuh oleh seorang pria yang sangat dibenci keluarganya.

Pria tinggi itu berdiri kembali dan berjalan kearah pria paruh baya tadi, "Baiklah, Tuan Byun. Aku akan memberikanmu uang sebanyak yang kau mau, tapi dengan satu syarat." Pria tinggi itu tersenyum licik sambil melihat kearah pria cantik tadi.

"Berikan putramu untukku, saat ini juga." Pria tinggi itu menekankan setiap kata agar semua orang di ruangan itu mendengar dengan jelas apa yang ia katakan. Dari ujung matanya, ia dapat melihat pria cantik tadi terkejut dengan ucapannya.

"Ayah…" Pria cantik tadi melihat kearah ayahnya dengan tatapan yang penuh harap agar ayahnya lebih memilih dirinya daripada uang yang ditawarkan pria tinggi ini.

"Aku tidak bisa 'memberikannya' padamu." Pria cantik itu menghela nafas lega setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Namun nafasnya kembali tercekat setelah mendengar kalimat berikutnya yang dikatakan ayahnya.

"Tapi kau harus membelinya."

Pria tinggi itu tertawa lepas. Ia merasakan kemenangan berada di tangannya saat ini. Sedangkan ekspresi pria cantik itu sangat berbeda, air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka ayahnya lebih memilih uang daripada dirinya.

"Harga yang kau tawarkan, Tuan Byun?"

"Pastikan saja uang yang kau berikan cukup untuk keluargaku memiliki rumah yang mewah dan kekayaan seperti semula."

"Deal. Pengawal, bawa keluarga sampah ini keluar dari ruanganku."

Saat salah satu pengawal hendak menarik pria cantik itu keluar, pria tinggi itu menghentikannya.

"Biarkan si cantik ini bersamaku."

.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun, putra dari Tuan Byun, ketua dari salah satu grup mafia yang disegani di Korea Selatan. Dibesarkan di dalam sebuah keluarga yang tidak mengenal kata 'cinta'. Dibesarkan tanpa merasakan hangatnya pelukan seorang ibu dan kata-kata penyemangat dari seorang ayah. Baekhyun memiliki seorang kakak, Byun Baekbeom. Tapi Baekbeom kabur tepat setelah ayahnya memberitahu bahwa dirinya yang akan meneruskan posisi ayahnya. Baekbeom tidak ingin menjadi orang yang tidak punya hati—dan tidak punya otak—seperti ayahnya, maka dari itu dia kabur. Baekhyun hingga saat ini tidak mengetahui dimana dan apakah kakaknya baik-baik saja saat ini.

Semuanya baik-baik saja, sampai salah satu bawahan ayahnya berkhianat dan melaporkan mereka pada polisi. Dia tidak melaporkan semuanya, namun karena dirinyalah keluarga Byun kehilangan harta dan bahkan rumah mereka. Baekhyun sangat bersyukur karena ayahnya tidak dipenjara. Dia mengira keluarganya bisa memulai dari awal lagi, memulai semuanya sebagai keluarga normal. Namun Baekhyun salah. Salah besar. Disinilah dia sekarang. Di dalam rumah yang sangat mewah milik orang yang sangat ia takuti _. Park Chanyeol_.

"Apa tujuanmu? Aku tidak akan mengubah apapun dengan berada disini." Baekhyun berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya, terlalu takut untuk melihat kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol dapat melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Baekhyun. Dia berjalan menuju sofa tempat Baekhyun duduk, dan kemudian menghapus air matanya lembut.

"Siapa tadi namamu? Byun Baekhyun? Nama yang bagus." Chanyeol berusaha berkata selembut mungkin untuk mengubah topik. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak dapat mengubah kesan Baekhyun tentang dirinya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dirinya bertemu Baekhyun—bukan di situasi yang bagus tentunya—dan Chanyeol sudah menunjukkan sifatnya yang tidak mempunyai belas kasihan.

"Aku bilang, apa tujuanmu." Baekhyun menekankan setiap kata-katanya. Nada bicaranya terdengar datar dan dingin, namun dia masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aw, sayang, bukan begitu cara yang tepat untuk bicara pada orang yang baru kau temui. Kau harus berbicara dengan sopan." Chanyeol mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, untuk menyalurkan kekesalannya karena sikap Baekhyun yang 'menolaknya'.

"Dan bersikaplah dengan sopan. Karena ini adalah tempatku, bukan tempatmu." Chanyeol mempererat cengkramannya hingga telapak tangan Baekhyun memerah karena darahnya terhambat disana. Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan tangan Baekhyun, menatap sinis kearah Baekhyun yang kini menangis kesakitan.

"Berhentilah menangis. Karena aku benci melihat orang menangis."

Chanyeol berjalan keluar meninggalkan Baekhyun di ruang kerjanya. Di sisi kanan dan kirinya terdapat pelayan-pelayan yang membungkuk sopan setiap kali Chanyeol melewati mereka. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, namun langkahnya berhenti ketika ia melihat orang yang paling ia percaya, kepala pelayan di rumahnya.

"Minseok, siapkan sebuah kamar dengan tema biru pastel. Dan pastikan kamar itu memiliki fasilitas yang lengkap, seperti kamarku."

"Baik, Tuan Muda." Pria bernama Minseok itu membungkuk sopan.

"Dan kau, Kwon Yuri." Kepala koki di rumah Chanyeol itu terkejut ketika seorang Park Chanyeol menyebut nama lengkapnya.

"I-iya, Tuan Muda? Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku mempercayaimu sebagai koki terbaik disini. Masaklah makanan Korea terenak yang bisa kau masak. Pastikan kau memasaknya dalam porsi besar. Dan Minseok, setelah kau menyiapkan semuanya, bawalah pria di ruangan pribadiku itu memasuki kamar yang sudah kau siapkan. Mulai sekarang, kamar itu miliknya. Setelah itu Yuri, bawa makanan yang sudah kau masak ke ruang makan dan biarkan pria itu makan kapanpun dia mau."

"Baik, Tuan Muda." Seluruh pelayan menjawab dengan kompak.

"Sekarang dengarkan baik-baik. Aku tidak peduli jika kau adalah kepala pelayan, kepala koki, atau kepala-kepala lainnya, kalian tidak boleh memasuki kamar pria itu, kecuali jika aku yang menyuruh kalian. Dan pemilik kamar itu, adalah _pria milikku_. Jika aku melihat bahkan hanya sedikit saja bayangan kalian berusaha mengganggunya, atau menyakitinya…." Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam jaket kulit mahal miliknya, _sebuah pistol_.

"Aku akan menembak kepala orang yang menyakiti _Byun Baekhyun-ku_ tanpa berpikir dua kali."

Seluruh pelayan menelan ludah mereka, "Baik, Tuan Muda!"

.

.

Ya, dia adalah Park Chanyeol, anak dari Tuan Park. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun, keluarganya juga memiliki grup mafia. Bahkan lebih besar dan lebih kuat dari milik keluarga Byun. Chanyeol tidak mengerti sama sekali alasan keluarganya dan keluarga Byun sangat membenci satu sama lain. Misalnya, jika salah satu keluarga Park melihat salah satu keluarga Byun, mereka pasti akan menembak satu sama lain.

Chanyeol tentunya bisa dikatakan sebagai seseorang yang _perfect_. Wajah tampan, kaya, pintar, tubuh yang bagus, serta dikenal sebagai bos mafia termuda di Korea Selatan. Apa lagi? Dia hampir memiliki segalanya. Kecuali satu, _kebahagiaan_.

Chanyeol berubah menjadi orang yang benar-benar berhati dingin setelah kematian orangtuanya karena kecelakaan. Tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, saat dalam perjalanan menuju taman hiburan yang sangat ingin dikunjungi Chanyeol. Dan alasan kecelakaan itu? Keluarga Byun.

Suruhan Tuan Byun menembak mobil yang dikendarai keluarga Park saat itu. Tepat di kedua sisi jendela, sisi kemudi dan sisi penumpang di sebelah pengemudi. Peluru itu tepat menembus kepala ayah dan ibu Chanyeol. Mobil itu lepas kendali dan menabrak dengan sangat keras. Bahkan Chanyeol mengalami koma saat itu.

Dan kini, Park Chanyeol akan memastikan, bahwa ia menyelamatkan Baekhyun sebelum ia menyuruh bawahannya untuk membunuh keluarga Byun.


	2. Reason

**Hey, guys!^^ Author balik with chapter two~~**

 **Makasih buat semuanya yang udah follow sama kasih review buat ff ini** **Terus ikutin kelanjutannya yaa**

 **Happy reading and sorry for typo ya^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mafia Boss and I**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Dimana aku?" Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dia tidak dapat mengingat apapun, hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah Chanyeol meninggalkannya dan dia menangis dalam diam sampai tertidur karena lelah. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, di sebuah kamar bertema biru pastel.

"Ah, benar. Aku pasti masih berada di dalam neraka." Baekhyun berkata saat dia teringat bahwa dirinya sudah 'dibeli' Chanyeol dan sekarang dia adalah 'milik' Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan kearah sebuah cermin full-body yang terletak di sebelah kasurnya. Kemeja putih polos yang saat ini dikenakannya bukanlah miliknya. Kemeja ini terlalu besar untuk tubuh Baekhyun dan terlihat simple, namun terlihat elegan. Pasti kemeja milik Chanyeol.

"Selamat sore, Tuan Muda Byun. Kami sudah menyiapkan hidangan untuk tuan. Apakah tuan ingin memakannya disini atau di ruang makan?" Seorang perempuan—atau si kepala koki, Kwon Yuri—yang secara tiba-tiba memasuki kamar membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Sebenarnya dia sudah mengetuk pintu, namun Baekhyun yang tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Hidangan?"

"Benar, Tuan Muda. Kami menyiapkan hidangan untuk tuan. Tuan Muda Park mengatakan pada kami bahwa makan malam di atas pukul 7 tidak direkomendasikan oleh pakar kesehatan, maka dari itu Tuan Muda Park tidak pernah makan di atas pukul 7. Dan Tuan Muda Park ingin anda melakukan hal yang sama, Tuan." Yuri menjelaskan dengan rinci. Wow, Baekhyun tidak menyangka kalau seorang Park Chanyeol adalah maniak kesehatan. Dan mengingat Chanyeol adalah orang yang kedisiplinannya sangat ketat, Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya diberikan sekian banyak aturan yang harus dia patuhi.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak akan memakan makanan yang diberikan oleh 'Tuan Muda Park' kalian. Sekarang berikan pakaianku kembali dan biarkan aku meninggalkan tempat seperti neraka ini."

"Saya minta maaf, tapi sebelum Tuan Muda Park pergi, dia memberitahu kami untuk tidak mengijinkan anda meninggalkan rumah ini. Dan ini berlaku sebagai aturan untuk anda. Jadi kami harap anda bisa mematuhinya, Tuan Muda Byun."

Baekhyun terdiam, mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan Yuri. Tidak boleh meninggalkan rumah sama sekali? Baekhyun tidak tau reaksi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka Chanyeol tidak akan mengijinkannya meninggalkan rumah ini, bahkan sejengkal saja. Ayolah, Baekhyun harus tinggal di rumah ini tanpa boleh berjalan-jalan keluar rumah? Apakah ini benar-benar sebuah rumah? Oh, Baekhyun kira tempat ini adalah penjara di neraka.

"Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan santai?"

"Benar, Tuan Muda. Anda tidak diijinkan melakukannya."

Baekhyun kembali terdiam. Membayangkan bagaimana dirinya akan melewati hari demi hari di dalam rumah ini, tanpa bisa berinteraksi dengan siapapun selain Chanyeol dan para pelayan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, menutup matanya, menahan air matanya yang hampir mengalir.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Maaf?"

"Kubilang, tinggalkan aku sendiri." Baekhyun menekankan setiap kata yang dia ucapkan tanpa menatap wajah Yuri. Yuri yang sedikit terkejut pun meninggalkan kamar itu setelah membungkuk sopan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berlutut, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Baekhyun merasa dirinya hancur. _Sangat hancur._

Mengapa? Dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh Chanyeol, mengapa dia memutuskan untuk membeli Baekhyun? Dari sekian banyak orang yang bisa dibelinya, mengapa harus Baekhyun? Apa yang telah Baekhyun lakukan sampai dia mendapatkan hal semacam ini?

Seluruh kenangannya berputar seperti film di otaknya. Saat keluarganya masih menjadi keluarga yang hangat. Saat ayahnya membuat lelucon dengan Baekbeom, lalu Baekhyun dan ibunya akan tertawa riang. Saat Baekbeom mengajarinya cara mengendarai sepeda roda dua, saat ibunya memeluk dan menenangkannya saat dia mendapat nilai terendah di kelasnya, dan saat keluarganya memiliki piknik rutin setiap hari minggu.

Dan juga, ingatan saat ayahnya membuat grup mafia hanya karena memiliki dendam pada keluarga Park. Itulah saat dimana semua ini dimulai, saat Baekhyun masih berusia lima tahun. Tidak ada lagi piknik rutin setiap hari minggu, tidak ada lagi pelukan hangat dari ibunya saat dirinya mendapat nilai terendah, melainkan tamparan dan makian, dan saat Baekbeom berubah menjadi pribadi yang sangat dingin dan tidak pernah tersenyum lagi. Seluruh ingatan itu terulang di otaknya.

Tangisan pelannya berubah menjadi suara terisak yang dapat menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Baekhyun membenci ini. _Dia membenci semua ini._ Dia membenci dunia mafia sialan ini karena telah menghancurkan keluarganya dan dunianya. Dan yang paling parah, Baekhyun membenci kedua orangtuanya, karena bukannya memberikan kasih sayang yang seharusnya dia dapatkan saat bertumbuh besar, mereka justru memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti manusia yang sangat menjijikkan dan tidak berguna. Bahkan ibunya mengatakan dia lebih memilih Baekhyun mati daripada harus merawatnya.

Baekhyun juga melihat seluruh kejadian yang tidak seharusnya dia lihat. Saat ayahnya menembak seorang pria tepat di kepalanya, saat seluruh suruhan ayahnya memukuli seorang gadis yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Baekhyun saat itu, dan masih banyak hal mengerikan lainnya. Semua dia lihat saat dia berusia 12 tahun, masih terlalu muda.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menopang dirinya lagi. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai. Walaupun penglihatannya kabur karena air mata, Baekhyun dapat melihat seseorang memasuki kamarnya dan berjalan kearahnya. Lalu merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk, dan tak lama kemudian Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya digendong dan direbahkan di atas kasur. Setelah itu, Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat apapun dan terlelap.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa yang memasuki kamarnya?!" Seorang pria membentak seluruh pelayan dan koki yang sekarang berada di hadapannya. Memandangi mereka satu persatu dengan tatapan yang siap membunuh. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun-nya menangis tanpa alasan, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Namun tidak ada satupun pelayan atau koki yang berani membuka mulut mereka. Pria itu menggebrak meja di depannya dan menghasilkan suara yang sangat keras, membuat semua orang di ruangan itu tersentak kaget.

"Kubilang, siapa yang memasuki kamarnya?! Brengsek!" Tatapan ingin membunuh di matanya terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Tidak ada yang ingin membuat Tuan Muda mereka semakin marah, maka si kepala koki berjalan selangkah ke depan, masih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Saya, Tuan Muda."

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya mengagetkan semua orang di ruangan itu. _Chanyeol menamparnya._ Bahkan salah satu pelayan sampai mulai menangis karena terlalu takut. Chanyeol kemudian mencengkram rahang Yuri, menatap lurus ke matanya. Untungnya, Chanyeol tidak membawa pistolnya, kalau sampai dia membawanya….kalian tau apa yang akan terjadi.

"Sebelum kau dikirim kesini, apa pembimbingmu mengatakan kalau kau boleh melanggar aturan tuanmu?" Chanyeol berkata, masih mencengkram rahang Yuri. Yuri merasa tubuhnya seakan-akan sudah mati hanya karena melihat tatapan Chanyeol.

"T-tidak, Tuan Muda." Yuri berkata, air mata mulai menggenangi matanya. Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya dan kini kembali melihat kearah pelayan-pelayannya.

"Sebelum aku meninggalkan tempat ini tadi, apa yang aku katakan pada kalian?" Hening. Tidak ada yang berani menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin membunuh seseorang saat ini untuk meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Aku mengijinkan kalian memasuki kamar itu,"

"Atau aku tidak mengijinkan kalian memasuki kamar itu."

"Tuan tidak mengijinkan kami memasuki kamar itu, kecuali jika Tuan memerintahkan kami." Seluruh pelayan menjawab dengan kompak. Masih sangat ketakutan.

"Dan apa kalian ingat apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku mendapati siapapun diantara kalian melanggar aturanku?"

"Menembak kepala kami, Tuan Muda." Seluruh pelayan merasa ngeri setelah mengucapkan kalimat mereka, membayangkan jika merekalah yang berakhir menerima tembakan itu.

Chanyeol memutar kepalanya, kembali melihat kearah Yuri, "Kau beruntung hari ini."

Chanyeol kembali melihat kearah pelayan lainnya, "Jika aku mendapati siapapun diantara kalian memasuki kamar itu, aku benar-benar akan membunuh kalian dengan tanganku sendiri tanpa berpikir dua kali. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Tuan Muda."

Chanyeol kemudian membantu Yuri yang tadinya terduduk di lantai, untuk berdiri. Dia terjatuh ketika Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya tadi dan mendorongnya. Hal ini sungguh sebuah keajaiban di mata para pelayan. Untuk pertama kalinya Tuan Muda mereka membantu salah satu diantara mereka.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku mengapa kau memasuki kamar itu."

"Saya mengetuk pintunya. Saya mengetuk pintu dan memanggil nama Tuan Muda Byun beberapa kali, namun tidak ada jawaban. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk masuk dan memeriksa apakah Tuan Muda Byun baik-baik saja. Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda."

Chanyeol menghelas nafas, "Untuk kali ini, aku akan memaafkanmu. Berhati-hatilah mulai sekarang."

Chanyeol kemudian meninggalkan para pelayannya dan berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun. Dia membuka pintunya dan melihat Baekhyun masih tertidur dengan lelap. Kemudian dia berjalan kearahnya, duduk di atas kasur tepat di sebelah Baekhyun, dan mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Maafkan aku. Kumohon jangan membenciku." Hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasakan dadanya sesak saat melihat mata Baekhyun yang sembab karena menangis. Jika ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun, tentunya dia tidak akan memilih cara ini. Dia tau Baekhyun akan membencinya, namun dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Jika ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkanmu, aku tidak akan pernah menggunakan cara ini. Aku mengerti mengapa kau membenciku, itu karena kau masih belum mengetahui alasan dibalik semua ini. Setelah pekerjaanku selesai dan kau sudah mengetahui alasannya, aku akan melepasmu, Baekhyun-ah. Aku janji."

Chanyeol berdiri dan menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun. Dia tidak tau bahwa Baekhyun mendengar semua yang dia katakan karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tidur. Suara keras yang dihasilkan meja yang dipukul Chanyeol tadi membangunkan Baekhyun, dan dia tidak tidur bahkan sampai saat Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya. Dan saat ini Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, pekerjaan apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan? Alasan apa? Dan mengapa Chanyeol menyelamatkan Baekhyun?

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keliling rumah yang sangat mirip seperti istana milik Chanyeol ini. Suasana yang sangat baru membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat asing. Para pelayan yang selalu membungkuk sopan tiap kali Baekhyun melewati mereka, terasa asing bagi Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun dulunya dianggap seperti sampah di rumahnya dan tidak ada seorangpun yang menghormatinya. Dan tentunya akan terasa sangat aneh karena kini di sebelah Baekhyun terdapat seorang pria yang menjadi seorang _guide_ atau semacamnya. Pria ini benar-benar seperti guide, membimbing Baekhyun kesana kemari dan menjelaskan apapun tentang rumah ini.

"Dan ruangan ini, adalah ruang senjata milik Tuan Muda. Tuan Muda selalu menyimpan senjatanya disini. Ruangan ini juga sekaligus sebagai ruang komputer, untuk melacak posisi musuh atau mencari data-data pribadi tentang seseorang. Tuan Muda tidak pernah mengijinkan siapapun memasuki ruangan ini, kecuali sahabatnya, si maniak komputer." Pria itu terkekeh pelan, Baekhyun pun ikut terkekeh, namun sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan pria itu.

"Sahabatnya sangat ahli dalam melacak posisi, mencari data, hacking, dan hal-hal semacam itu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Tuan Muda mengambil bagian dalam hal bunuh-membunuh lawan."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Sebaiknya mulai sekarang dirinya tidak macam-macam dengan Chanyeol, jika tidak, dirinya akan mati dengan sebuah lubang kecil di tengah dahinya.

"B-baiklah. Hmm, bolehkah aku tau namamu?"

"Minseok. Kim Minseok. Panggil saja saya Minseok, seperti yang biasa dilakukan Tuan Muda."

"Berhentilah memanggilku Tuan Muda. Ayah sudah meninggal, itu berarti 'Tuan'mu sudah meninggal. Dan sekarang panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Tuan' karena akulah Tuan barumu." Sebuah suara berat menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Saat Baekhyun melihat orang itu, dengan cepat dia menarik tangan Minseok.

"Minseok hyung, masih banyak ruangan yang harus kau jelaskan padaku kan? Ayo."

Namun langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika sebuah tangan yang lebih besar darinya, menarik tangannya yang tadinya menggenggam tangan Minseok, "Ini adalah rumahku. Jadi aku yang akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

"Tidak, terimakasih. Minseok hyung, ayo." Baekhyun menarik tangannya yang tadinya berada di genggaman Chanyeol dan kembali menggenggam tangan Minseok. Minseok menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan menelan ludahnya ketika mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Chanyeol.

"Hm, Tuan Muda Byun, kurasa sebaiknya anda tidak melihat-lihat rumah ini dengan saya." Minseok berkata sambil menarik pelan tangannya dari genggaman Baekhyun.

"Apa? Mengapa begitu?"

"Karena aku tidak mengijinkannya." Suara berat Chanyeol kembali terdengar, disusul oleh helaan nafas panjang dari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku lelah. Kita berhenti saja." Baekhyun mengeluh dan berhenti beberapa langkah di belakang Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan. Kenapa Baekhyunie-ku tidak makan sore ini, hm?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Jangan memanggilku 'Baekhyunie', dasar psikopat! Dan jangan kau coba-coba menyentuh wajahku dengan tangan yang kau gunakan untuk membunuh ratusan orang itu!"

"Apa kau lupa kalau ayahmu sendiri juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku? Dan hati-hati ketika bicara. Aku bukan seorang psikopat, tapi aku bisa berubah menjadi psikopat jika kau terus memanggilku dengan sebutan itu." Chanyeol tersenyum—dan bukan senyuman ramah tentunya—lalu berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mendadak ketakutan karena kata-kata Chanyeol.

Berjalan menuju ruang makan menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama, salahkan rumah seperti istana yang terlalu luas ini. Saat ini Baekhyun duduk di depan Chanyeol di ruang makan. Hidangan yang terlihat sangat lezat sudah disajikan di hadapan mereka.

Keduanya memakan makanan mereka dalam diam. Setelah selesai makan dan meja makan telah dibersihkan oleh pelayan, Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk meminta Chanyeol menyuruh para pelayannya meninggalkan mereka berdua. Setelah seluruh pelayan itu pergi, kini hanya ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di ruang makan.

"Jadi, sepenting apakah hal yang ingin kau bicarakan hingga aku harus mengusir seluruh pelayanku?" Chanyeol terkekeh. Well, Baekhyun tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sangat tampan ketika tersenyum atau tertawa.

"Hmm, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Silahkan."

"P-pekerjaan apa y-yang akan kau lakukan?" Baekhyun berusaha menatap kearah Chanyeol, namun gagal dan dia kembali menunduk.

"Apa maksud 'pekerjaan' yang kau tanyakan? Aku banyak melakukan pekerjaan, jadi, pekerjaan yang mana?"

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbincang tanpa ada Baekhyun yang menangis dan berteriak, serta Chanyeol yang membentaknya dan mengatakan kata-kata yang membuat Baekhyun ketakutan.

"I-itu…..hm…..aku tidak terlalu tau…..t-tapi…..pekerjaan yang kau katakan di kamar-"

"Tunggu, apa kau bilang?"

"Aku dengar semua yang kau katakan. Aku tidak tidur saat itu. Jadi maukah kau menjelaskannya padaku? Please?"

Chanyeol sangat sangat sangat terkejut. Jadi jika Baekhyun mendengar semuanya, itu tandanya Baekhyun juga mendengar saat Chanyeol ingin menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Dan mengapa kau ingin menyelamatkanku?" Bingo. Benar-benar mental breakdown untuk Chanyeol. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Baekhyun kalau 'pekerjaan'nya adalah membunuh orangtua Baekhyun kan?

"Bisakah kau menjelaskannya padaku? Jadi aku akan mengerti semuanya dan berusaha untuk tidak membencimu."

"Hm, Baekhyun, soal itu….."

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue**_

.

.

.

 _ **Gimanaaaa? Bagus gak? Hehehe. Tolong kasih review kalian yaa, dan stay tune untuk chapter berikutnya;)**_

 _ **Maaf kalo author lama update, soalnya author udah deket ujian nih, jadi gabisa update cepet. Tapi author usahain untuk update secepet yang author bisa yaaaaa. Luvluv~**_


	3. Changed Feelings

**Heyhooo! Author is back with chapter 3~**

 **Maaf kalo lama update, soalnya bentar lagi author ujian, jadi harus sampingin ffnya dulu hehe**

 **Thank you buat yang udah kasih review, follow, dan favorite cerita ini. Lope dari author;)**

 **~Happy reading~**

 **Sorry for typo yaps**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mafia Boss and I**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan mata yang belum terbuka sempurna, Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya. Ini bukanlah kamar Baekhyun, melainkan kamar milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak dapat mengingat bagaimana dan mengapa ia bisa tidur di kamar ini. Ah, iya. Baekhyun memiliki semacam kelainan pada otaknya, jadi terkadang ia tidak bisa mengingat beberapa hal, bahkan jika hal itu baru terjadi kemarin. Namun setelah beberapa hari, Baekhyun akan mengingatnya kembali.

Kamar Chanyeol tidak terlihat sangat mewah seperti kamar pangeran atau putra pengusaha kaya raya seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Hanya sebuah kamar bertema hitam putih yang nyaman, namun Baekhyun masih dapat merasakan kemewahan dari kamar ini. Setelah puas mengamati sekeliling kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun memasuki kamar mandi yang ada untuk membasuh tubuhnya.

Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai melakukan sesuatu di kamar Baekhyun, menjadi panik karena tidak dapat menemukan sosok Baekhyun di dalam kamarnya. Karena dikuasai rasa panik, Chanyeol langsung berlari keluar kamarnya dan menanyai satu persatu pelayannya, namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang melihat Baekhyun meninggalkan kamar itu. Chanyeol mengerang frustasi, lalu Minseok berjalan kearahnya dengan menahan tawanya.

"Sudahkah anda memeriksa kamar mandi di kamar anda, Tuan Muda?"

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya. Karena terlalu panik, Chanyeol sampai lupa bahwa kamarnya memiliki sebuah kamar mandi dan Baekhyun mungkin ada di dalam sana. Chanyeol terlihat sangat konyol, di depan para pelayannya. Seorang Park Chanyeol yang selalu berusaha untuk menunjukkan sisi dinginnya pada pelayannya, gagal karena satu orang. Dan orang itu adalah Byun Baekhyun. Ia dapat melihat para pelayannya menahan tawa mereka karena kekonyolannya.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?!" Para pelayan itu terkejut mendengar teriakan Chanyeol dan langsung membungkuk sopan. Tuan Muda mereka merajuk, sedikit terlihat seperti anak kecil. Sungguh sebuah momen langka untuk para pelayan Chanyeol.

"Aku terkejut karena tidak bisa menemukannya di kamarku. Tapi aku tidak mengira dia ada di dalam kamar mandi _sih_. Sekarang berhentilah tertawa atau aku akan membunuh kalian!" Seluruh pelayan mengucapkan maaf pada Chanyeol, takut tentunya. Karena kalimat 'Aku akan membunuhmu' yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, benar-benar berbeda dengan kalimat 'Aku akan membunuhmu' yang biasa diucapkan orang-orang untuk bercanda. Tapi dia akan _benar-benar membunuhmu_ jika dia mau.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak menuju kamarnya lagi untuk mencari Baekhyun. Namun tubuhnya menabrak tubuh lain yang lebih pendek darinya. Orang itu menggumamkan 'maaf' sambil menunduk. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menarik dagu orang itu, membuat mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"S-selamat p-pagi, Chanyeol." Orang itu berkata. Sebenarnya sangat takut untuk menatap mata Chanyeol seperti ini, namun yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah senyuman tulus yang terbentuk di bibir Chanyeol dan tatapan mata hangat. Dia melihat sekeliling, seluruh pelayan menatap kearah mereka saat ini. _Canggung_.

"Selamat pagi, Baek." Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk mendekat kearahnya dan _mencium bibirnya_. Ciuman yang diberikan Chanyeol bukanlah kecupan singkat, ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun melepaskan tautan mereka. Menyadari bahwa seluruh pelayan menatap mereka dengan terkejut.

"Mengapa kau melepaskannya? Tadi itu adalah _morning kiss_ yang sangat enak untukku." Chanyeol berkata pada Baekhyun dengan nada seperti merajuk. Para pelayan mengira mereka tengah bermimpi, Tuan Muda mereka kini sedang merajuk seperti anak kecil hanya karena ciumannya dilepaskan. Apakah ini mimpi?

Pipi Baekhyun menjadi merah. Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun, melainkan berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Apakah ini mimpi? Chanyeol menciumnya. Baekhyun menyentuh bibirnya dan pipinya kembali memanas. Ia lega karena bisa menahan dirinya agar tidak menampar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan kearah kasurnya. Lalu melihat secarik kertas di atasnya.

' _Hey, Baek. Kurasa aku belum bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu karena sepertinya ini bukanlah saat yang tepat. Namun karena aku merasa bersalah tidak memberitahumu, aku membelikan beberapa barang sederhana untukmu. Periksalah lemarimu. *Walk-in closet_ ada di sebelah kamar mandi, jika kau tidak tau. _Love, Chanyeol'_

 _*Walk-in closet : sebuah ruangan yang dijadikan seperti lemari._ _Jadi bisa sekaligus mengganti pakaian di dalamnya._

Tunggu, apa?! Kalimat terakhir itu, Baekhyun mengusap matanya, mungkin saja matanya salah melihat. Namun tidak, kalimatnya memang seperti itu. 'Love, Chanyeol'

Sebuah tulisan tangan yang berantakan, namun bisa membuat Baekhyun meleleh, haha.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju walk-in closet seperti yang Chanyeol minta di memo tadi. Ia membuka pintunya dan mulutnya menganga. Beberapa hal sederhana ya? Jadi ini kata sederhana di mata Chanyeol? Di sisi kanan Baekhyun, digantung berbagai macam jas dan jaket bermerk mahal, dan di sebelahnya ada banyak celana panjang yang Baekhyun yakin harganya juga benar-benar fantastis. Lalu di sisi kirinya, terdapat pakaian-pakaian khusus musim panas, seperti kaos, celana pendek, kemeja tipis, dan di sebelahnya terdapat banyak piyama. Di bawah setiap gantungan baju, terdapat semacam laci. Baekhyun membukanya satu persatu. Pipinya memerah ketika melihat ada pakaian dalam di dalamnya, ada pula beberapa kaos polos lainnya, dan masih banyak barang-barang lain. Benar-benar lengkap.

' _Ini lebih dari sederhana, Chanyeol.'_ Baekhyun bergumam. Yang mengejutkan Baekhyun adalah seluruh barang atau pakaian yang dibelikan Chanyeol, benar-benar pas dengan fashion style dan ukuran tubuh Baekhyun. Bahkan semua sepatu sangatlah pas di kakinya. Selain itu, hampir seluruh barang itu adalah barang yang selama ini Baekhyun inginkan, namun tidak mampu dibelinya. Ya, Baekhyun tidak pernah meminta uang pada orangtuanya.

Dia ingin menghujani Chanyeol dengan banyak 'terimakasih'. Namun, saat ingin membuka pintu, Baekhyun kembali teringat 'insiden' yang baru saja terjadi. Pasti nanti akan sangat canggung. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan insiden itu berlalu. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol. Namun yang ditemukannya hanyalah sebuah kamar kosong. Kemudian dia bertanya pada salah satu pelayan, rupanya Chanyeol sedang menikmati sarapannya di ruang makan.

Baekhyun melihat punggung orang itu, Baekhyun berjalan mendekatinya dan bertanya, "Bisakah aku bergabung?"

"Oh! Baek, kau mengagetkanku!" Baekhyun terkekeh karena wajah Chanyeol saat terkejut terlihat sangat lucu. Dan di mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang tertawa kecil terlihat sangat imut dan manis. Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan dirinya dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas, "Kau sangat lucu." Lalu mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat terkejut dengan sikap Chanyeol. Sikapnya berubah sangat drastis hanya dengan selang waktu sehari. Kemarin dia sungguh bersikap dingin, ketat, kasar, dan kata-kata lainnya untuk mendeskripsikan orang yang bersifat buruk. Namun sekarang, dia berubah menjadi orang yang sangat lembut dan Baekhyun tidak tau mengapa. Dia akan menanyakan Minseok nanti soal sifat Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah melihat pemberianmu. Terima kasih banyak, Chanyeol. Semua itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Baekhyun tersenyum, berusaha menghilangkan rasa canggung yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"Kau sudah melihatnya? Baguslah. Jangan berterimakasih padaku, itu bukan apa-apa. Katakan saja apapun yang kau mau padaku atau pada Minseok saat aku tidak di rumah. Kau akan mendapatkan barang itu dengan segera." Chanyeol berkata tanpa menatap wajah Baekhyun, masih fokus dengan sarapannya.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku takut kau merasa keberatan."

"Tidak ada kata 'keberatan' dalam kamusku, Baek."

"Hm, baiklah. Hmm sebenarnya…aku ingin memiliki sebuah handphone."

"Ah, iya! Aku melupakan hal itu." Chanyeol kemudian memanggil salah satu pelayannya dan membisikan sesuatu padanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, pelayan itu kembali sambil membawa apa yang Chanyeol minta.

"Ini, handphone untukmu."

"A-apa? Tapi, Chanyeol, aku-"

"Kenapa? Kau meminta sebuah handphone. Aku tau kau pasti akan meminta itu, jadi aku sudah membelikanmu handphone model terbaru. Kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa games, bukan? Aku sudah mendownload semua games favoritmu. Dan ingat, kau dilarang melakukan kontak dengan siapapun melalui handphone itu, kecuali aku dan orang-orang di rumah ini." Chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya. Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun, justru mengecek handphone barunya. Mata Baekhyun terbelalak. Benar, seluruh games favoritnya ada di dalam handphone barunya. Seluruh games itu didownload dengan sempurna. Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tau banyak hal tentang dirinya?

"Tapi Chanyeol, bagaimana bisa-"

"Berterimakasihlah padaku. Dia bahkan tau warna kesukaanmu. Biru pastel." Seseorang dengan tinggi hampir sama dengan Chanyeol menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Jadi kini Chanyeol berada di tengah-tengah.

"Sehun, kau sudah datang?" Chanyeol berkata, lalu meminta pelayannya untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sehun.

"S-sehun?" Baekhyun mencoba mengucapkan nama orang itu.

"Yap, itulah aku. Oh Sehun. Kau dan Chanyeol hyung lebih tua dariku. Ah, pasti Minseok hyung sudah memberitahumu tentangku kan? 'Si maniak komputer.'" Sehun mengikuti cara Minseok memanggil dirinya sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Oh, jadi kau orangnya." Baekhyun tersenyum canggung dan mengatakan 'Ayo jadi teman mulai sekarang' dengan sangat canggung pada Sehun.

"Jika kau adalah teman Chanyeol hyung, berarti kau adalah temanku juga. Oh, tunggu. Kau adalah kekasihnya, dia memberitahuku kemarin." Sehun menunjuk Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol melebarkan matanya karena terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun. Pipinya memerah dan dengan segera dia bangun dari duduknya dan menarik Sehun.

"Ada pekerjaan yang harus kita lakukan, ayo."

"Tapi hyung, aku bahkan belum memakan sarapanku. Lagipula kau mengatakan kalau kau ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun, kan?"

"Diam, Oh Sehun!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun duduk di sofa di ruang tengah. Kembali memikirkan apa yang Sehun katakan. Chanyeol mengatakan kalau Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya? Ayolah, bahkan Baekhyun masih dapat merasakan rasa kebencian yang dimilikinya untuk Chanyeol, walaupun hanya sedikit. Dan saat Sehun mengatakan Chanyeol ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dirinya. Baekhyun baru saja berada disini selama dua hari, dan Chanyeol sudah ingin menghabiskan waktu santainya—yang sangat jarang dia miliki—dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya kemarin?

"Tuan Muda Byun, anda melupakan handphone anda di ruang makan." Suara Minseok mengejutkan Baekhyun dari pikirannya. Kemudian dia mengambil handphonenya dari tangan Minseok.

"Ah, terimakasih, Minseok hyung. Hmm, bisakah kau duduk sebentar disini? Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Baekhyun menepuk bagian sofa yang kosong di sebelahnya, meminta Minseok duduk disana.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa jika saya duduk di sebelah Tuan Muda?"

"Jangan memperlakukanku sama seperti caramu memperlakukan Chanyeol. Kau adalah pelayan baginya, dan seorang teman bagiku. Itu berbeda, hyung." Minseok tersenyum mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Setidaknya ada orang yang dianggap teman oleh Baekhyun disini.

"Okay, jadi aku akan bertanya tentang Chanyeol. Apa memang dia tipe orang seperti itu? Maksudku, sikapnya berubah drastis dalam jangka waktu singkat."

"Anda benar, Tuan Muda. Sikap Tuan Muda Park dapat berubah dengan sangat cepat. Tapi ini pertama kalinya bagi kami, melihat Tuan Muda Park memperlakukan seseorang dengan sangat lembut seperti apa yang dilakukannya pada anda tadi. Tuan Muda Park selalu memperlakukan kami dengan dingin, tanpa senyum, dan hampir tidak punya hati." Minseok masih tersenyum, membayangkan kembali sikap Chanyeol yang tidak berubah sejak masih kecil. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya saat mendengar perkataan Minseok. Apa Chanyeol sangat berbeda saat bersama dirinya?

"Kenapa dia memperlakukan kalian seperti itu? Cih, dia tidak sadar kalau kalian sangat berarti untuknya." Baekhyun mencibir. Minseok hanya terkekeh, karena apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun memang benar. Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat pemarah dan jarang mempedulikan sekitarnya, jadi dia tidak menyadari bahwa beberapa orang sangatlah berarti untuknya.

Perhatian Baekhyun tiba-tiba teralihkan saat mendengar suara mesin mobil dinyalakan, "Aku akan menanyakan hal lain nanti. Aku ingin pergi bersama Chanyeol. Kurasa dia akan pergi ke tempat kerjanya sekarang." Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, namun Minseok menahan tangannya.

"Tuan Muda pasti tidak akan mengizinkan anda untuk ikut. Karena akan sangat berbahaya."

"Tapi aku ingin ikut." Baekhyun berkata dengan nada manja. Minseok menghela nafas dan berdiri dari duduknya. Kemudian membalikan tubuh Baekhyun dan menuntunnya menuju kamarnya.

"Anda sebaiknya berada disini, Tuan Master Byun." Minseok berkata sambil menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menahannya.

"Biarkan aku pergi untuk kali ini saja, hyung. Kumohon."

Minseok mendorong pelan tubuh Baekhyun dan tersenyum. Lalu kembali menutup pintu. Baekhyun sangat terkejut ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dikunci. Baekhyun mengira dia bisa mempercayai Minseok. Baekhyun mengira Minseok tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini padanya. Tapi Baekhyun salah. Minseok mengurungnya seperti binatang. Baekhyun tersenyum miris ketika mengingat sesuatu. Park Chanyeol adalah tuan mereka, bukan Byun Baekhyun. Dia tidak bisa memerintah mereka untuk melakukan sesuatu, karena yang akan mereka turuti adalah perintah Chanyeol, bukan perintahnya. Jika Chanyeol mengatakan Baekhyun tidak diizinkan keluar rumah, maka itulah yang akan dilakukan para pelayan.

Baekhyun hampir kehilangan harapan. Lalu matanya menangkap sesuatu. _Jendela._ Satu-satunya harapan. Kepala Baekhyun terasa pusing saat melihat keluar jendela. Kamarnya terletak sangat tinggi, terlalu tinggi untuk melompat ke bawah. Baekhyun memiliki phobia ketinggian, karena itulah kepalanya terasa pusing.

Namun setelah mendengar kembali suara mesin mobil yang dipanaskan, Baekhyun berusaha melawan rasa pusing di kepalanya dan meloncat ke bawah. Untungnya, Baekhyun mendarat dengan selamat.

Baekhyun bersembunyi di balik semak-semak dan ketika melihat mobil Chanyeol keluar rumah, Baekhyun dengan segera—dan mengendap-endap—berlari keluar rumah. Dia merasa sangat lega karena tidak ada penjaga yang menyadari kehadirannya. Waktu yang sangat pas, sebuah taksi melewati rumah itu. Baekhyun kemudian menaiki taksi itu dan meminta sopirnya untuk mengikuti mobil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun beruntung karena masih memiliki beberapa lembar uang saat Chanyeol membelinya. Setelah tiba di tempat tujuan dan membayar sopirnya, Baekhyun hendak memasuki halaman gedung besar itu. Namun beberapa penjaga menghentikannya, menanyakan identitasnya, dan mengapa dia datang kemari. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak dan mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Aku adalah kekasih Park Chanyeol, namaku Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun berkata dengan bangga. Karena tidak mendapat respon apapun, Baekhyun kembali memasuki halaman, namun kembali dihentikan.

"Maaf, tapi Tuan Park tidak mengatakan akan ada yang datang berkunjung hari ini, terutama dari keluarga Byun. Anda tidak diizinkan masuk."

"Apa?! Sudah kubilang aku adalah kekasihnya! Lepaskan tanganmu!" Baekhyun berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari cengkraman tangan-tangan yang lebih besar dari tangannya.

"Chanyeol! Aku di luar sini! Tolong aku!"

"Kau gila?!" Salah satu penjaga berteriak padanya, tetapi Baekhyun tetap berusaha membebaskan dirinya.

"Kurasa dia adalah penyusup suruhan keluarga Byun. Ayo kita kurung dia dan beritahu Tuan Park."

"Apa? Kurung? Hey! Aku bukan seekor anjing!" Baekhyun masih berusaha membebaskan dirinya. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah bertemu Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan aku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dimana Byun Baekhyun?!" Chanyeol berteriak marah sambil membuka pintu setiap ruangan, berharap dirinya akan melihat Baekhyun di salah satu ruangan itu. Dia yakin telah memberitahu seluruh pelayan untuk tidak membiarkan Baekhyun meninggalkan rumah. Tapi sekarang dia menghilang.

Satu-satunya orang yang Chanyeol berikan kepercayaan untuk memegang kunci kamar Baekhyun adalah-

"Kim Minseok!"

"I-iya, Tuan Muda?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar tenang, tapi bisa membuat merinding siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Tuan Muda Byun ingin pergi bersama anda ke tempat kerja anda. Saya sudah melarangnya, namun Tuan Muda Byun tetap bersikeras ingin pergi, jadi saya menguncinya-"

"Kau apa?"

"Saya menguncinya, Tuan Muda."

"Dia mengatakan dia ingin apa?"

"Tuan Muda Byun ingin pergi bersama anda ke tempat kerja anda, Tuan Muda."

"Sialan. Dia pasti mengira Sehun adalah diriku."

Chanyeol segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Satu-satunya hal dalam pikirannya adalah Baekhyun. Para penjaga bertubuh besar itu pasti akan membuat Baekhyun takut. Sial, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol membiarkan hal ini terjadi? Dan kenapa Baekhyun harus sangat keras kepala?

Setelah tiba, Chanyeol menanyakan penjaganya tentang Baekhyun. Lalu Chanyeol menuju tempat Baekhyun dikurung, kurungannya terlihat seperti kurungan dalam penjara. Biasanya digunakan untuk mengurung musuh sebelum membunuh mereka. Ya, tentu saja para penjaga mengira Baekhyun adalah musuh. Baekhyun dengan bodohnya memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang Byun.

Saat Baekhyun melihat pintunya terbuka dan ada Chanyeol dengan mata khawatir melihatnya, Baekhyun dengan segera berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Chanyeol, aku takut." Baekhyun mulai menangis. Chanyeol sangat benci ketika melihat orang menangis, namun untuk Baekhyun, ini berbeda.

"Shh, aku disini. Aku sudah disini. Semua sudah baik-baik saja, kau sudah aman. Berhentilah menangis, hm?" Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya. Salah satu tangannya mengelus kepala Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak tau mengapa, tapi dirinya merasa bersalah.

"Aku takut, Chanyeol. Aku takut jika aku akan berada disini dalam jangka waktu lama." Baekhyun masih menangis. Namun rasa hangat di sekujur tubuhnya karena pelukan Chanyeol, membuatnya merasa aman.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku berjanji, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

Baekhyun tidak tau mengapa Chanyeol terlihat seperti seseorang yang sudah lama dikenalnya. Dan mengingat saat ini mereka saling berpelukan, memberikan kenyamanan untuk satu sama lain, tidak seperti biasanya, dimana Chanyeol selalu bersikap kasar pada Baekhyun, terasa sangat berbeda.

Baekhyun juga tidak tau mengapa dan sejak kapan, rasa bencinya terhadap Chanyeol perlahan menghilang dan tergantikan dengan perasaan yang Baekhyun tau tidak sebaiknya dia miliki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**


	4. Fiancé

**Author is baccckkkkk!**

 **Maaf ya update lama, soalnya author bentar lagi ujian, jadi mesti belajar hehe**

 **Tapi makasih banyak buat yang tetep sabar nunggu update, dan makasih juga buat yang udah follow, favorite, dan kasih review buat ff ini^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **WARNING!**_

 _ **YAOI**_

 _ **TYPO**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mafia Boss and I**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya dan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di atas dadanya. Ya, tadi malam Baekhyun berakhir tidur di kamar Chanyeol karena perasaan takut terus menghantuinya setelah kejadian itu menimpanya. Kejadian dimana anak buah Chanyeol mengurungnya di ruangan seperti penjara itu.

Rasa hangat itu berasal dari kepala Baekhyun yang kini bersandar di dada bidang Chanyeol, masih tertidur lelap. Chanyeol mengamati wajah Baekhyun dengan sangat teliti, _sungguh cantik._ Ia masih tak percaya kalau itu adalah wajah yang biasanya dipenuhi air mata, selalu tertidur dengan mata sembab, dan raut ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Namun, saat ini semuanya berbeda. Chanyeol hanya dapat melihat wajah cantik dengan kulit putih dan mulus tertidur lelap dengan sangat tenang di hadapannya. Sangat berbeda dengan wajah ketakutan yang biasa Chanyeol lihat. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol sangat menyalahkan dirinya karena membuat Baekhyun seperti ini. Chanyeol tidak bermaksud memperlakukan Baekhyun secara kasar. Ia hanya benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya saat marah.

Chanyeol sebenarnya menyadari sesuatu. Ia memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan kasar, tetapi sikapnya berubah dalam hitungan detik jika ia melihat 'baby'nya terluka atau disakiti. Satu-satunya hal yang dirasakannya ketika melihat Baekhyun terluka hanyalah perasaan bersalah. Ia hanya ingin melindungi Baekhyun, ia tidak ingin Baekhyun terluka, ia ingin Baekhyun aman bersamanya. Karena Chanyeol tau, tidak akan ada yang menjaga Baekhyun jika bukan dirinya.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar erangan kecil Baekhyun. Sepertinya ia sedang bermimpi buruk. Dengan segera, Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya, berharap Baekhyun dapat sedikit lebih tenang. Lalu Chanyeol kembali terlarut dalam pikirannya. Ia teringat ketika Baekhyun berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat. Baekhyun membenci Chanyeol. Tetapi mengapa saat itu Baekhyun tiba-tiba berubah?

Tidak, _mereka berdua berubah._ Hal ini sedikit membuat Chanyeol bingung. Tapi ia berharap mereka berdua bisa melakukan hal ini seterusnya. Saling memeluk dan menghangatkan satu sama lain.

Chanyeol tersadar dari dunianya ketika ia kembali mendengar erangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya dan mengedipkannya berkali-kali. Sangat lucu di mata Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hmm? Aku disini. Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" Chanyeol berkata sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun dan menatap sepasang mata indah di hadapannya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan kini memposisikan kepalanya di leher Chanyeol. Jantung Chanyeol berdetak lebih cepat, tapi dia akan menganggap Baekhyun tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. _'Jadi Baekhyun adalah tipe orang seperti ini.'_ Pikir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat seperti anak anjing kecil lucu yang harus dilindungi. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa orangtua Baekhyun menelantarkan anak mereka. Bahkan Chanyeol pun tidak bisa menolak keimutan Baekhyun.

Sikap dingin Chanyeol berubah drastis ketika berhadapan dengan sisi Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Dan ia yakin, pelayannya pasti terkejut jika mengetahui Chanyeol juga memiliki sisi lembut.

"Baek, ini sudah pagi. Ayo bangun dan kau harus mandi."

Chanyeol menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit pipi Baekhyun ketika ia menggelengkan kepalanya lucu, masih dengan mata yang terlihat mengantuk. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya, membuat kepala Baekhyun yang tadinya bersandar di lehernya, terantuk bantal di bawah kepalanya.

"Bangun sekarang atau aku akan membangunkanmu dengan caraku sendiri. Kau ingat, kau harus menuruti perintahku, Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol berkata sambil berdiri di sebelah ranjangnya dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"Tapi aku tidak mau~" Baekhyun berkata dengan nada bicara yang sangat imut—yang mungkin Baekhyun lakukan tanpa sadar—Chanyeol mengerang, Baekhyun terlalu lucu saat ini.

Karena tidak memiliki pilihan lain, akhirnya Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun bridal-tyle dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada Baekhyun, agar ia tidak terjatuh. Dan akhirnya disinilah Baekhyun, terkunci di dalam kamar mandi.

"Aku akan memilihkan pakaian untukmu. Sekarang basuh tubuhmu dan aku akan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan setelah sarapan."

Ketika otak Baekhyun menangkap kata 'berjalan-jalan', ia merasa gembira tiba-tiba dan dengan segera membasuh tubuhnya.

"Bersihkan dirimu dengan benar, jangan terlalu senang. Aku akan mandi di kamarmu. Dan jangan coba-coba mengganti pakaian yang sudah aku pilihkan untukmu." Suara Chanyeol terdengar jelas dari balik pintu kamar mandi, Baekhyun tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya, bagaikan Chanyeol berada di hadapannya.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun mendengar kunci pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Lalu, suara pintu kamar tertutup menandakan Chanyeol sudah meninggalkan kamarnya. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, _Chanyeol tidak sejahat yang ia kira._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun selesai lebih dulu dari Chanyeol. Ia berjalan menuju ruang makan dan menyapa semua orang yang dilihatnya. Namun senyumnya luntur ketika melihat seorang gadis duduk di atas salah satu kursi di ruang makan. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian memberikan tatapan mengejek pada Baekhyun.

"B-bisa saya tau s-siapa anda?" Baekhyun bertanya, sedikit takut karena tatapan gadis itu. Kata 'ramah' sepertinya sangat tidak cocok untuk gadis itu.

"Aku? Namaku Nana. Dan aku adalah tunangan Chanyeol." Baekhyun hampir tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya karena terkejut atas perkataan gadis itu. Namun ia menahan diri dan memberikan senyuman paling ramah untuk gadis itu.

"O-oh. Chanyeol masih membasuh tubuhnya. Mungkin akan selesai sebentar la-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Suara berat memotong perkataan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Chanyeol berjalan ke arah meja makan sambil menatap Nana dengan tatapan paling tidak ramah yang ia miliki.

"Yeolie, aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau merindukanku juga kan?" Nana memeluk Chanyeol erat. Baekhyun yang kini berdiri di sebelah keduanya memancarkan tatapan kecewa. Baekhyun tidak tau mengapa ia saat ini merasakan sesak di dadanya. Apakah ia _cemburu?_

"Minseok, bawakan aku baju baru. Yang kupakai saat ini sudah kotor." Chanyeol berkata pada Minseok setelah Nana melepaskan pelukannya. Maksud Chanyeol, Nana adalah bakteri untuknya. Jadi ketika Nana menyentuhnya, ia akan merasa kotor.

"Mengapa kau begini? Sikapmu benar-benar tidak berubah." Nana berkata dengan nada manja yang membuat Chanyeol merasa jijik.

Chanyeol kemudian teringat bahwa Baekhyun ada disana. Ia menoleh dan melihat raut wajah sedih pada wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol kemudian berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan memberikan senyuman termanis untuknya.

"Kau pasti lapar. Ayo kita makan sarapan kita, setelah itu kita akan segera berjalan-jalan." Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun pelan, namun Baekhyun dengan sedikit kasar melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol.

"Kurasa sudah ada yang menemanimu. Aku akan pergi saja dan menghabiskan sarapanku di kamar. Have a nice day, Chanyeol." Baekhyun memberikan senyuman palsu pada Chanyeol dan meminta Minseok membawa sarapannya ke kamarnya, sebelum akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan.

Chanyeol terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun bersikap seperti ini. Baekhyun memang sering menolak suruhan Chanyeol, namun sambil menangis. Bukan sambil memberikan senyum palsu dan dengan nada bicara yang sangat dingin seperti tadi.

"Tuan Muda, bolehkan saya melakukan perintah Tuan Muda Byun?" Minseok bertanya pada Chanyeol, meminta izin. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia merasa sesak di dadanya.

"Siapa lelaki itu? Dia bersikap seperti wanita jalang. Bagaimana bisa dia menolak tawaranmu seperti itu?" Nana melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Chanyeol, namun sedetik kemudian terdengar suara teriakan dari bibirnya. Chanyeol mendorongnya hingga terjatuh.

"Hey! Mengapa kau mendorongku?!"

"Itu? Itu karena kau telah merusak _mood_ lelaki kesayanganku."

Chanyeol kemudian menendang perut Nana, membuatnya berteriak lagi.

"Dan yang itu karena kau menyebutnya wanita lajang. Dia adalah seorang lelaki, dasar wanita bodoh! Dan asal kau tau, dia adalah seorang malaikat yang tak seorangpun boleh menyentuhnya! Dan kau? Kaulah wanita jalang tak tau diri!"

Nana sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Tetapi belum sempat ia membuka mulutnya untuk merespon, Chanyeol sudah berbicara lagi.

"Pengawal! Cepat bawa wanita jalang sialan ini keluar dari rumahku! Dan jangan pernah membiarkannya menginjakkan kakinya di rumahku lagi, dan bahkan di halamanku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baek, tolong bukalah pintunya. Aku ingin bicara." Seluruh pelayan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kasihan. Chanyeol terus mengetuk pintu dan memanggil nama Baekhyun tanpa henti. Ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun selama 15 menit. Namun ia tidak akan menyerah sampai Baekhyun membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Baek, kumohon. Mengapa kau mengunci pintunya? Aku tau kau sangat ingin berjalan-jalan keluar. Jadi kumohon bukalah pintunya." Suara Chanyeol terdengar bergetar. Tidak, ia tidak menangis. Ia tidak pernah menangis setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Namun orang terdekatnya dapat menyadari dirinya memiliki emosi tidak stabil ketika suaranya bergetar.

"Baekhyun, kumohon." Chanyeol terus mengucapkan kalimat yang sama berulang-ulang. Chanyeol terkejut dan mundur selangkah ketika pintunya terbuka dan di hadapannya berdiri sosok Baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega dan memeluk Baekhyun, memeluknya sangat erat.

"Jangan pernah menolak atau mengabaikanku lagi. Ini adalah peraturan baru untukmu, mengerti?"

Chanyeol yang tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Baekhyun, melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku baru saja mengatakan jangan mengabaikanku, kan?" Chanyeol menegur lembut Baekhyun, namun terkejut ketika melihat air mata mengalir dari mata Baekhyun.

"H-hey, mengapa kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku terlalu kasar padamu?" Chanyeol panik dan mengguncang-guncang pundak Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku memerintahkanmu untuk menjawabku. Sekarang."

"K-kau telah m-membeliku, itu b-berarti aku milikmu. Aku lebih m-memilih kau melakukan a-apapun padaku, d-daripada melihatmu dengan g-gadis lain." Baekhyun berbicara sambil terisak.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. Jadi Baekhyun cemburu? Imut sekali.

"Baekhyun, dengar. Ini adalah hal penting yang harus kau ingat. Aku adalah seorang gay, jadi aku benar-benar tidak tertarik pada wanita. Kakek dan nenekku memaksa kami untuk bertunangan karena keluarga kami memiliki hubungan yang baik." Chanyeol menjelaskan pada Baekhyun dengan lembut sambil menatap sepasang mata berair di hadapannya.

"Tetap saja kalian sudah bertunangan."

"Kata siapa? Dia benar-benar mencintaiku, tapi aku tidak. Dia akan melakukan apapun agar aku mencintainya juga. Bahkan jika ia harus menyakiti orang lain, ia akan rela melakukannya. Aku sudah memberitahu kakek dan nenekku bahwa aku gay sebelum mereka meninggal. Dan aku sudah membuka mata mereka agar bisa melihat orang seperti apa Nana sebenarnya. Jadi intinya, kami tidak bertunangan, Baek."

Baekhyun terdiam, mencari setitik kebohongan di mata Chanyeol. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Apakah penjelasanku cukup membuatmu mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Baekhyun.

"Karena kau sudah memakan sarapanmu. Apa sebaiknya kita membeli semua yang kau mau? Dengan berjalan kaki tentunya, karena kau suka berjalan kaki. Benar kan?"

Baekhyun mengusap sisa air matanya dan mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menarik tangan Baekhyun, siap untuk jalan-jalan pertamanya bersama Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku ingin kalian mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang lelaki yang tinggal di rumah Yeolie. Setelah kalian mengetahui cukup informasi tentangnya, bersiaplah untuk menghabisi nyawa lelaki sialah itu dan jangan sampai Yeolie mengetahui lelaki kesayangannya akan segera mati di tanganku."

"Baik, Nona."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. Mistake

**Halo, semuanya. Pasti kalian mikir ya kok tumben authornya update cepet banget wkwk.**

 **Jadi author update cepet, soalnya ini update terakhir author sebelum UN.**

 **Jadi selama UN dan beberapa hari setelahnya, author hiatus dulu.**

 **Doain UN author sukses ya hahaha**

 **Author juga udah baca review dari kalian, makasih banget loh buat yang udah kasih review, favorite dan udah follow story ini. Dan untuk yang bilang chapternya kurang panjang, memang ini bisa dijadikan ciri khas author ya. Emang author sengaja perchapter dibuat pendek. Maaf ya buat yang kurang puas, author udah panjangin dikit kok hehe.**

 **Oke gitu aja deh, semoga suka sama chapter ini yaa.**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mafia Boss and I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda. Apa ada sesuatu yang anda inginkan?" Minseok menyambut Chanyeol yang baru saja kembali dari tempat kerjanya.

"Panggil Baekhyun. Aku membelikan makanan kesukaannya." Chanyeol berkata pada Minseok sambil tersenyum kecil.

Para pelayan Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat senang dengan kehadiran Baekhyun. Karena kehadirannya, Tuan Muda mereka yang awalnya berhati dingin dan hampir tidak pernah tersenyum, kini bisa tersenyum, walaupun hanya sebuah senyum kecil.

"Tapi anda tidak pernah mau memakan makanan apapun jika itu tidak dimasak oleh para koki kita. Itu tidak higien-"

"Baekhyun menyukai makanan yang dijual di kios-kios kecil di pinggir jalan. Jika dia menyukainya, maka aku akan memakannya juga." Kata Chanyeol memotong perkataan Minseok.

"Sekarang panggil saja dia dan katakan aku akan menunggu di ruang makan. Aku akan mengganti bajuku sebentar."

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

Chanyeol lalu memberikan sebuah tas plastik yang berisi makanan itu pada Minseok dan berlalu meninggalkannya.

Minseok berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun, lalu mengetuk pintu sambil memanggil namanya. Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka dan tampak Baekhyun dengan wajah masih mengantuk. Sepertinya dia baru saja terbangun dari tidur siangnya.

"Ada apa, Minseok hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

"Tuan Muda baru saja kembali dan membelikan makanan kesukaan anda. Tuan Muda akan menunggu di ruang makan."

"Makanan kesukaanku?"

"Benar, Tuan Muda."

"Oke, aku akan kesana. Tapi aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu. Badanku bau sekali." Keduanya kemudian tertawa karena perkataan Baekhyun. Lalu Minseok pun meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

"Dimana dia?"

"Tuan Muda Byun membasuh tubuhnya sebentar, Tuan Muda."

"Oke, thanks."

Chanyeol kemudian menunggu Baekhyun sambil memainkan handphonenya. Sebuah pesan muncul di layarnya. Dari nomor tidak dikenal.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak biasanya ia menerima pesan singkat.

' _Hati-hati.'_

Chanyeol semakin bingung setelah membaca pesan itu. Siapa yang mengirim pesan ini? Orang itu benar-benar kurang kerjaan.

Chanyeol biasanya tidak pernah merespon pesan, surat, e-mail atau apapun itu yang mengancamnya. Karena, ya, dia memiliki banyak sekali bodyguard yang sudah seperti anggota militer. Tidak jarang juga orang yang mengancam Chanyeol justru ketakutan saat melihatnya secara langsung.

Namun, kali ini hati Chanyeol memberitahunya kalau ini bukanlah sekedar pesan ancaman yang biasa ia dapatkan. Ini hal lain. Kali ini adalah sesuatu yang serius.

Chanyeol tidak suka memiliki perasaan tidak nyaman, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pesan itu.

Sebuah suara kemudian mengangetkannya.

"Kau sudah kembali."

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melihat Baekhyun tersenyum ke arahnya. Baekhyun kini mengenakan sebuah kemeja dengan ukuran yang sedikit terlalu besar untuk tubuhnya, ditambah dengan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan semakin membuat Chanyeol ingin memeluknya.

Baekhyun kemudian duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Aku membelikanmu sesuatu." Chanyeol kemudian mengeluarkan satu persatu makanan dari dalam kantong plastik itu.

"K-kau membelikanku makanan yang biasa dijual di pinggir jalan? Kukira kau adalah orang yang sangat menjaga kesehatanmu. Seperti maniak kesehatan." Baekhyun sedikit terkejut melihat makanan yang dibeli Chanyeol. Ketika Minseok memberitahu bahwa Chanyeol membelikannya makanan, Baekhyun pikir itu adalah makanan mahal seperti biasanya.

"Iya. Apakah aneh jika aku membeli makanan seperti ini?"

"Ah, tidak! T-tentu saja tidak. Terimakasih, Chanyeol." Baekhyun kemudian menyunggingkan senyum untuk Chanyeol sambil melihatnya mengeluarkan makanan satu persatu.

"Yang ini _tteokbokki_ , yang ini _odeng_ , dan yang ini _tteokggochi_. Semuanya adalah makanan kesukaanmu, kan? Sekarang, ayo makan."

"B-bagaimana kau-"

"Jangan bertanya padaku bagaimana aku bisa tau sesuatu tentangmu. Jawabannya selalu Sehun. Ah, bicara soal Sehun, dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Kita akan menjenguknya hari ini."

"Kecelakaan? Bagaimana bisa?" Baekhyun terlihat terkejut. Ya, karena Chanyeol pernah memberitahunya kalau Sehun adalah pengendara mobil yang handal. Tapi sekarang Sehun kecelakaan?

"Sebuah mobil menabrak mobil Sehun. Bisa dibilang parah karena kaki Sehun patah. Aku akan segera mencari orang yang telah menyakiti sahabatku itu."

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Baik-baik saja. Hanya butuh istirahat untuk memulihkan kakinya."

"Kenapa aku merasa khawatir, uhh." Baekhyun menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Baek. Jangan khawatir." Chanyeol berkata sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap menjenguk Sehun. Chanyeol memilih berjalan kaki ke rumah sakit karena letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dan karena Baekhyun suka berjalan kaki tentunya.

"Apakah anda ingin kami mengawal anda, Tuan Muda?" Salah satu bodyguard bertanya pada Chanyeol. Karena biasanya kemanapun Chanyeol pergi, ia selalu dikawal.

"Tidak. Aku bisa menjaga diriku. Dan biarkan aku saja yang menjaga Baekhyun."

"Tapi kami perlu melindungi anda, Tuan Muda."

"Jika aku katakan tidak, ya tidak." Chanyeol sedikit membentak bodyguardnya.

Merekapun hanya membungkuk sopan dan memberikan jalan untuk lewat.

Di perjalanan, mereka membeli satu bucket bunga dan buah-buahan untuk Sehun. Baekhyun yang memilih bunganya. Ia memilih berbagai macam bunga, tapi tetap memastikan kalau bunga yang ia pilih adalah jenis bunga termurah.

Setelah mereka tiba di rumah sakit, mereka langsung menuju kamar dimana Sehun dirawat.

Saat mereka memasuki kamar itu, terlihat Sehun sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya yang ia letakkan di atas pahanya.

"Bahkan saat kau sakit, kau dan laptopmu tetap tidak terpisahkan." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau memang benar-benar seorang maniak komputer, Sehun." Baekhyun terkekeh.

Wajah Sehun menjadi berseri ketika melihat keduanya. Mereka meletakkan bunga dan buah yang tadi mereka beli di atas meja kecil di sebelah kasur Sehun. Lalu Chanyeol mengambilkan dua kursi agar mereka bisa duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Sehun?" Baekhyun terlihat mengkhawatirkan Sehun sampai-sampai mengabaikan kursi yang diberikan Chanyeol untuknya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya seperti itu dan mengabaikan kursi yang aku berikan." Chanyeol merajuk.

"Kau merajuk? Kau menjijikkan, hyung." Sehun mengejek Chanyeol dan tertawa.

"Apa kau cemburu karena Baek hyung mengkhawatirkanku?" Sehun tersenyum licik, menggoda Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan segera.

"Tidak! Cemburu apa maksudmu. Benar-benar bukan styleku." Chanyeol berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang menjadi merah dengan memalingkan wajahnya, membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Jadi, aku masih berusaha menemukan orang sialan itu. Setidaknya dia bisa membawamu ke rumah sakit atau setidaknya menolongmu. Dia merusak mobilmu cukup parah hingga kakimu bisa patah. Kukira mobilmu adalah mobil mahal yang berbahan bagus." Kini giliran Chanyeol yang sedikit mengejek Sehun.

Cukup aneh karena tabrakan itu sampai membuat kaki Sehun yang di dalam mobil patah. Itu artinya tabrakannya sangat keras.

"Mobilku memang mahal! Saat itu tepat aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar mobil, dan orang itu menabrak dengan sangat keras."

"Ya ya, baiklah. Terserahmu saja."

"Kau juga tidak perlu repot-repot mencarinya. Aku bisa mencari sendiri orang itu. Jangan meremehkan kemampuan melacakku walaupun aku sedang sakit."

"Sudah kuduga, Sehun. Kau pasti akan melakukannya sendiri." Kini Baekhyun yang angkat bicara.

"Dan apa kau sudah menemukan orangnya?"

"Belum, Baek hyung. Belum, tapi segera. Aku baru saja membeli mobil baru dan orang itu menabraknya di hari pertama aku mengendarai mobil baruku. Aku harus mengajaknya bicara serius dan dia harus mengganti rugi."

Baekhyun terkekeh dan menampakkan eyesmilenya. Sehun bahkan masih bisa bercanda disaat sakit. Baekhyun cukup lega karena Sehun baik-baik saja.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua pergi berkencan atau lakukan hal sejenis itu. Baik saat kalian disini maupun tidak, rasanya sama saja. Membosankan."

Mendengar perkataan Sehun, Chanyeol memukul pelan kepala Sehun, "Dasar tidak tau diuntung! Aku dan Baek bisa saja tidur sampai pukul 10 nanti. Tapi kami lebih memilih datang menjengukmu dan bahkan membawakan bunga dan buah-buahan."

Sehun pun hanya tertawa sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tadi dipukul Chanyeol.

"Terserah. Sudahlah, pergi sana. Wajah Baek hyung menunjukkan kalau dia ingin sekali berjalan-jalan ke luar."

Baekhyun yang mendengar namanya disebut, terlihat sedikit kebingungan, "Wajahku? A-apa?"

"Benarkan? Kalau begitu ayo, Baek. Bye, pria sialan tak tau diuntung. Semoga harimu menyenangkan di atas kasur."

Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sehun dan menarik tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengucapkan sebuah 'bye' singkat sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di hari pertama Baekhyun berada di rumah Chanyeol, Chanyeol tidak mengizinkannya meninggalkan rumah karena saat itu Baekhyun masih dalam kondisi mental dan emosi yang tidak stabil. Ia masih terlalu shock saat itu. Jadi Chanyeol takut jika Baekhyun akan melakukan hal-hal buruk saat meninggalkan rumah.

Namun, sekarang kepribadian Baekhyun mulai berubah secara perlahan. Maka Chanyeol memberikannya sedikit kebebasan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar rumah, namun masih didampingi Chanyeol tentunya.

Wajah Baekhyun juga selalu Nampak lebih cerah setiap kali ia berjalan keluar rumah. Ekspresinya seperti melihat dunia yang jarang sekali dilihatnya.

Seperti saat ini, setelah menjenguk Sehun, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun menuju taman hiburan. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Chanyeol memainkan sebuah permainan dan memenangkan sebuah teddy bear yang sangat besar untuk Baekhyun.

Mereka juga menaiki kincir ria yang ada disana. Selain itu, banyak hal-hal lain yang mereka coba juga. Ini adalah kali pertama untuk keduanya.

Tapi, taman hiburan sebenarnya membawa kembali memori kelam yang dimiliki Chanyeol. Saat dimana orangtuanya meninggal dalam perjalanan mengajaknya menuju taman hiburan, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya.

Namun karena saat ini ia bersama Baekhyun, ia tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaannya, maka Chanyeol memilih diam.

Mereka seperti berpetualang hingga malam hari, haha. Setelah makan malam, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Langit sudah gelap rupanya.

Chanyeol dengan otomatis menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun dapat merasakan pipinya menghangat ketika merasakan genggaman Chanyeol.

Tetapi Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, "Sepertinya aku melupakan handphoneku di restoran tadi. Aku akan mengambilnya."

"Okay, ayo."

"Tidak, Baek. Kau tunggu disini saja. Kakimu akan sakit kalau kau berjalan terlalu lama. Duduklah disini dan tunggu aku, oke?" Chanyeol menekan bahu Baekhyun pelan, membuatnya terduduk di atas salah satu bangku di pinggir jalan.

"Aku akan segera kembali dan jangan pergi kemanapun sebelum aku datang. Aku akan cepat."

Chanyeol kemudian berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian menunggu selama sekitar sepuluh menit. Mulai merasa bosan dan sedikit takut karena ia benar-benar sendiri. Tidak ada siapapun yang lewat di jalan itu.

"Dimana semua orang? Padahal ini baru pukul 8, kenapa sudah sepi sekali?" Baekhyun menggumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria duduk di sebelahnya. Baekhyun awalnya terkejut dan takut, namun ia pikir mungkin saja orang itu hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar.

Baekhyun mulai merasa canggung dan rasa takutnya semakin terasa. Hatinya memberitahu Baekhyun untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu, namun kemudian ia teringat pada perkataan Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak pergi.

Namun, perasaan takutnya mengalahkan semuanya. Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya, bersiap untuk pergi. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan sapu tangan.

"Tidak semudah itu untuk pergi, nak."

Hal terakhir yang dilihat Baekhyun adalah sekumpulan pria berdiri di sekelilingnya, sebelum akhirnya semua menjadi gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mulai merasakan kesadarannya kembali secara perlahan. Namun ada yang aneh, ia tidak bisa membuka matanya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menutupnya.

Ia hendak membuka penutup mata itu, namun kedua tangannya diikat. Apa yang terjadi? Dimana ia sebenarnya?

Seseorang tiba-tiba menarik penutup mata itu dengan kasar. Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali agar dapat melihat orang itu dengan jelas.

"Bermimpi indah, Tuan Muda Byun?"

 _Suara perempuan._

Setelah Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas, matanya terbelalak. Orang di depannya….b-bagaimana bisa?

"N-nana?"

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda Byun tersayang." Nana menyunggingkan sebuah senyum licik. Senyuman yang membuat Baekhyun tersadar, ada yang tidak beres.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kosong.

Yang kini dilihat Chanyeol hanyalah sebuah bangku yang kosong. Hanya ada sebuah teddy bear yang tadinya dipeluk oleh Baekhyun.

"Baek?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mengeraskan suaranya. Ini benar-benar bukan saat yang tepat untuk bermain petak umpet.

"Byun Baekhyun! Ini tidak lucu! Cepat keluar!"

Hening.

Chanyeol hanya berbicara pada udara.

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah perlahan, "Baek…"

Ia memanggil nama Baekhyun terakhir kalinya dengan lemah. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol menyadari, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri adalah kesalahan besar.

 _Kesalahan yang sangat besar._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	6. Finding Baekhyun

**Author is backkkkkkkkkk!**

 **Akhirnya UN kelar wkwk, semoga hasilnya bagus ya hihi.**

 **Author gak pengen bikin kalian nunggu lama dan author jg gemes pengen nulis mulu.**

 **Akhirnya jadi deh nih chapter 6 hehe**

 **Sekali lagi makasih buat semuanya yang udah kasih review dan favorite cerita ini. Semoga terus ikutin jalan cerita ini sampe end yaa.**

 **Love from author^^**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mafia Boss and I**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Tuan, dengan sangat disayangkan, kami ingin memberitahu bahwa sampai saat ini kami masih belum bisa menemukan lokasi Tuan Muda Byu-"

"KALIAN SUDAH KUBERIKAN FASILITAS KOMPUTER DAN ALAT-ALAT CANGGIH DAN KALIAN MASIH TIDAK BISA MENEMUKANNYA?!"

"Kami mohon maaf, Tuan. Kami akan berusaha mencarinya la-"

"Berusaha mencarinya lagi ya? Berapa banyak lagi alat-alat canggih lain yang kau ingin kubelikan? Seluruh komputer dan alat-alat itu seharusnya sudah cukup untuk menemukannya. Tapi kalian justru berada disini sekarang, meminta maaf padaku. Apakah itu yang diajarkan saat kalian di masa training sebelum dikirim kesini?"

"Kami sangat meminta maaf, Tuan."

"Lupakan. Aku akan melacaknya sendiri."

"Kenapa kalian masih berdiri disana? Kubilang aku akan mencarinya sendiri. Pergi."

Seluruh pria dengan wajah cukup garang itu membungkuk sopan pada Chanyeol dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sekarang hanya ada Park Chanyeol, duduk di atas kursinya, terlihat sangat frustasi.

Ia tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Jika saja malam itu ia tidak melupakan handphonenya di restoran. Jika saja malam itu ia mengajak Baekhyun mengambil handphonenya, bukannya meninggalkannya sendiri.

Mungkin saja hari ini ia tidak akan berada di ruangan ini, ruang senjata dan komputernya. Tetapi berada di kamarnya, menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun.

Ada sangat banyak kata 'jika' dalam pikirannya saat ini. Namun semuanya sudah terlambat. Dan sekarang adalah hari pertama tanpa Baekhyun di rumahnya. Membuat Chanyeol merasa hampa.

Alis Chanyeol berkerut, ini aneh. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia tidak bisa melacak keberadaan musuhnya. Itu berarti, orang yang menculik Baekhyun memiliki teknologi yang sangat canggih untuk melindungi tempat persembunyiannya agar tidak bisa dilacak siapapun.

Sejauh ini, belum ada grup mafia yang memiliki teknologi keamanan secanggih itu, bahkan Chanyeol sekalipun.

Itu hanya bisa berarti satu hal, orang yang menculik Baekhyun tidak bisa semudah itu dihabisi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mafia Boss and I**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **.**

"Hey, hey, tunggu. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Nana menarik tangan pria itu yang tengah menggenggam sebuah pistol.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa kita harus membunuhnya segera, Nona."

"Tidak, tidak sekarang Jongin. Kurasa akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita menyiksanya sedikit? Dan lain kali, saat kau ingin membunuhnya, tidak perlu memasangkan penutup mata untuknya. Biarkan dia melihat bagaimana kita mengakhiri hidupnya." Nana berkata sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendengar semuanya dan merasakan sentuhan Nana pada kepalanya, dengan segera menarik kepalanya kasar dari tangan Nana.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Tuan Muda? Apa kau lapar? Kau belum makan siang kan?" Nana melepaskan penutup mata Baekhyun dan dapat melihat tatapan penuh kebencian pada mata Baekhyun.

"Maaf, tapi rumahku bukan restoran yang menyediakan makanan. Oh, iya. Restoran, itulah alasan mengapa pangeran tampanmu meninggalkanmu sendiri dalam kegelapan kan? Demi handphone miliknya. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau adalah manusia yang secara natural lebih penting dari handphone. Tapi, dia tetap meninggalkanmu."

Nana berkata dengan nada mengejek. Berusaha membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal dan perlahan ingin membuatnya membenci Chanyeol.

"Dia menyuruhku tidak ikut dengannya karena dia tidak ingin kakiku sakit." Baekhyun membuka suaranya, dengan nada datar dan dingin.

"Aww, benar-benar kekasih yang sangat romantis dan penuh perhatian. Lalu, kau sebagai kekasihnya, tentu tau kalau dia memiliki banyak alat-alat canggih, kan?"

"Dia bukan kekasihku." Baekhyun menekankan setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Setidaknya bisa membuat Nana menutup mulut sialannya.

"Dia memiliki komputer dan alat-alat canggih semacam itu. Ditambah temannya yang merupakan seorang jenius dalam hal teknologi. Siapa namanya? Sehun? Ya, orang itu. Tapi mengapa, dia tidak datang? Sebagai seorang bos dari sebuah grup mafia, dia seharusnya berada disini dan menembaki kepala anak buahku. Tapi ini sudah siang, dan dia masih belum datang."

Baekhyun terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Nana memang benar. Mengapa Chanyeol tidak datang menolongnya? Atau setidaknya mencari keberadaannya?

Di hadapannya, Nana tersenyum licik karena berhasil merasuki pikiran Baekhyun secara perlahan.

"Well, dari apa yang aku tau, Chanyeol dapat melacak keberadaan musuhnya dalam hitungan detik. Dan sekali lagi, kenapa dia tidak datang juga?"

Nana berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan tersenyum licik tepat di depan wajahnya.

Dan ia berbisik, "Sungguh disayangkan."

Baekhyun dapat merasakan dadanya sesak. Apa Chanyeol benar-benar tidak peduli padanya? Sudah satu hari dan belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mulai memikirkan hal-hal negatif. Berpikir mungkin saja Chanyeol membohongi dirinya selama ini. Dan justru Chanyeol adalah orang yang sudah merencanakan seluruh penculikan ini.

Baekhyun dengan segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin menyalahkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pasti mencarinya. Ya, benar. Pasti Chanyeol sedang mencarinya.

"Sebaiknya kau tutup mulut terkutukmu itu."

"Astaga, aku takut sekali." Nana berpura-pura ketakutan dan berbicara dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku takut sekali sampai-sampai aku tidak ingin memberimu makan sampai beberapa hari ke depan karena aku takut kau menggigitku saat aku memberimu makan."

"Apa?"

"Selamat menikmati harimu disini tanpa makanan, Tuan Muda Byun." Nana tersenyum licik untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama Jongin.

Air mata Baekhyun mengalir. Jika ia akan mati kelaparan, lebih baik ia membunuh dirinya sekarang juga. Ia tidak pernah suka disiksa. Jika ia akan mati disini, ia lebih memilih untuk membunuh dirinya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Oh, dan terkutuklah Chanyeol karena tidak menolongnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mafia Boss and I**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini sungguh aneh. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melacak satu incipun keberadaan Baekhyun. Apa kau yakin sudah menanamkan cip GPS di tubuhnya?"

"Sudah kulakukan, Sehun. Aku juga merasa ini aneh. Cip itu dirancang khusus agar berukuran sangat kecil sehingga tidak ada orang yang bisa melihatnya dan mengeluarkannya dari tubuh Baekhyun."

Sehun yang duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan laptopnya, menghela nafas panjang. Ini adalah hal pertama yang tidak bisa dilacaknya, dan mengapa harus Baekhyun?

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Tadi kau bilang ada sebuah teknologi yang tidak bisa dilacak siapapun, kan?"

"Benar."

"Satu-satunya cara adalah, kita cari tau grup mafia mana yang menggunakan teknologi semacam itu lalu aku akan membajak system kontrolnya dan merusaknya dari dalam. Bagaimana kedengarannya?"

"Well, itu adalah ide cemerlang. Tapi sejauh ini belum ada grup mafia yang menggunakan teknologi itu."

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kau mengadakan pertemuan dengan grup mafia yang kau tau memiliki teknologi keamanan paling canggih dan cari tau."

"Cari tau apa?"

"Cari tau jika mereka mengetahui siapapun yang menggunakan teknologi keamanan canggih itu, dasar idiot."

"Oh."

"Oh? Hanya oh? Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang. Aku akan berusaha melacaknya lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mafia Boss and I**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak ingat kelompokku pernah bermasalah dengan kelompokmu, Park." Seorang pria berbicara dalam bahasa Korea tetapi berlogat Cina.

"Aku tidak akan membicarakan tentang masalah apapun, Kris Wu. Jadi kurasa kau bisa menyuruh anak buahmu menurunkan senjata mereka. Sungguh tidak nyaman ketika kau berbicara dan banyak orang mengarahkan senjatanya padamu." Chanyeol terkekeh.

Pria yang dipanggil Kris Wu itu menuruti perkataan Chanyeol dan memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menurunkan senjata mereka.

"Lalu apa?"

"Kudengar, kelompokmu memiliki teknologi keamanan tercanggih. Apa aku benar?"

"Bisakah kau berbicara to the point?"

"Baiklah, apa kau tau orang lain yang memiliki teknologi yang sama canggihnya atau bahkan lebih canggih dari milikmu?"

"Sejauh ini tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan milikku."

"Aku tidak hanya membicarakan tentang grup mafia. Orang lain, yang mungkin kau tau."

"Biar kupikir sebentar."

Kris terdiam, alisnya berkerut, sepertinya ia berusaha keras mengingatnya.

"Ayahku memiliki rekan bisnis. Dan yang aku tau, dia orang Korea."

"Bagus, apa kau ingat detailnya?"

"Dia mempunyai seorang anak perempuan. Dan kalau tidak salah, kau mengenal putri dari orang itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mafia Boss and**_ **_I_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Seorang putri…seorang putri….dan aku mengenalnya. Sial, siapa dia?!"

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan Muda?"

"Ah, Minseok. Bisakah kau membantuku mengingat semua gadis yang kukenal?"

"Hm, maaf, Tuan Muda. Anda mengenal sangat banyak gadis dan saya tidak yakin saya bisa mengingat mereka satu persatu."

"Bukan, bukan. Maksudku, anak gadis dari pebisnis yang, ya, bisa dibilang terkenal. Dan pebisnis itu memiliki teknologi keamanan yang sangat canggih."

Minseok sedikit kebingungan. Ayah Chanyeol memiliki banyak rekan bisnis yang memiliki anak gadis, dan hampir semuanya adalah pebisnis terkenal.

"Nona Krystal Jung?"

"Kurasa bukan dia. Ada lagi?"

"Bagaimana dengan Nona Sandara Park?"

"Gadis itu bahkan tidak bisa menggenggam pisau dengan benar. Ada lagi?"

"Nona Kang Seulgi?"

"Argh! Lupakan. Tidak ada satupun yang kurasa benar. Aku akan memikirkannya sendiri."

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia akan mengistirahatkan pikirannya sebentar.

Oh, aroma sampo Baekhyun yang menempel pada bantal Chanyeol, membuatnya semakin merindukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol kemudian berpikir sejenak, jika ia terlambat bahkan sedetik saja menolong Baekhyun, bisa saja Baekhyun sudah terbunuh.

Tapi ia merasa tidak mungkin ada yang berani membunuh Baekhyun. Karena mereka pasti tau jika mereka akan berurusan dengan seorang Park Chanyeol nantinya.

Kemudian Chanyeol berpikir lagi, jika bukan Krystal, Sandara, atau Seulgi. Lalu siapa?

Seingatnya, tidak ada gadis yang bermasalah dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun.

Otak Chanyeol tidak mampu berpikir lagi. Ia terlalu lelah. Lalu, tanpa disadari, Chanyeol tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mafia Boss and I**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

Hari berganti. Ini adalah hari kedua Baekhyun di kediaman Nana.

Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah karena ia tidak memakan apapun selama dua hari.

Baekhyun sudah memutuskan tadi malam. Ia memutuskan untuk menyerah. Tidak ada gunanya mengharapkan Chanyeol datang menyelamatkannya. Jika Nana akan membunuhnya hari ini, maka ia akan membiarkannya.

Air mata Baekhyun hampir mengalir, tetapi ia segera menutup matanya dan menghela nafas. Menahan tangisnya. Ia tidak mungkin menangis di hari terakhirnya hidup, bukan?

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Seharusnya ia berterimakasih pada Chanyeol atas semua yang telah ia lakukan dan berikan pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat baik hati, hanya saja ia tidak pernah memperlihatkannya. Tetapi Baekhyun mengetahuinya.

Hari terakhirnya bersama Chanyeol sungguh berkesan. Menghabiskan waktu mereka di taman hiburan. Sungguh momen yang tak terlupakan. Oh, dan bagaimana dengan teddy bear yang didapatkan Chanyeol untuknya? Baekhyun berharap semoga tidak ada yang mencuri boneka itu.

Mata Baekhyun terbuka kembali ketika ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda Byun. Bermimpi indah?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Bahkan untuk membuka mulutnya saja ia tidak bertenaga.

Mata Baekhyun menangkap sebuah pistol yang ada di genggaman Nana.

"Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya mengapa aku membawa pistol ini. Aku memutuskan untuk membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri karena kurasa itu lebih menyenangkan. Ya, walaupun melihatmu kelaparan selama dua hari juga menyenangkan. Tapi itu belum cukup untukku."

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Terlalu lapar sampai-sampai membuka mulut saja tidak bisa?" Nana mengejek dan tertawa.

"Ada kalimat terakhir? Mungkin untuk Park Chanyeolmu tercinta?" Nana mengarahkan pistolnya tepat ke kepala Baekhyun. Ia hanya tinggal menarik pelatuk, dan hidup Baekhyun akan berakhir.

"Kurasa kau yang harus mengucapkan kalimat terakhirmu, Nona?"

Nana merasakan sebuah pistol menempel di bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Balik badanmu." Suara itu memerintah.

"Jongin, ini bukan saatnya bermain-main. Dan kenapa suaramu berubah?"

"Kubilang, balik badanmu."

Nana menghela nafas kesal dan membalik badannya. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau mendapat kejutan dari Yeolie kesayanganmu. Kenapa susah sekali mencari rumahmu, sayang? Untungnya aku mempunyai teman seorang maniak komputer."

Tubuh Nana gemetar, hingga pistol yang tadi digenggamnya terjatuh. Posisi pistol Chanyeol kini tepat di depan dahinya.

"Jongin! Tolong aku!" Nana menangis memanggil nama Jongin, berharap ia akan datang dan menembak kepala Chanyeol.

"Jonginmu sudah mati. Sungguh disayangkan. Sekarang, ada kata-kata terakhir, sayang?"

"Lepaskan aku. Aku minta maaf. Kumohon, biarkan aku pergi." Tangisan Nana semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia tidak ingin hidupnya berakhir seperti ini.

"Melepaskanmu? Baiklah." Chanyeol menarik pistolnya dari kepala Nana. Nana terduduk, kakinya terlalu lemas untuk menopang tubuhnya.

Chanyeol kemudian mengambil pistol yang tadinya dijatuhkan Nana, mengamankannya.

Ia berjalan kearah Baekhyun. Ia tidak melihat reaksi Baekhyun ketika ia datang karena terlalu fokus ingin segera membunuh Nana.

"Pengawal, bawa wanita jalang ini keluar. Kurung dia di kurungan yang ada di tempat kerjaku."

"Baik, Tuan."

Chanyeol kemudian membuka ikatan di tangan Baekhyun. Ikatannya sangat kencang sampai-sampai ada bekas merah disana. Nana tentunya harus membayar semua ini.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat. Akhirnya, akhirnya ia bisa merasakan kembali kehangatan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Baek, maafkan aku. Aku sangat minta maaf. Aku tau maaf saja tidak akan cukup, sebanyak apapun aku mengucapkannya. Ini salahku. Ini semua adalah salahku. Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri lagi."

"C-chanyeol."

Suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat lemah dan serak. Apa yang telah dilakukan Nana sampai Baekhyun menjadi selemah ini?

"Iya, Baek?"

"D-dasar idiot. K-kenapa kau lama s-sekali? D-dia membiarkanku k-kelaparan. S-sekarang kau h-harus membelikanku _tteokbokki._ "

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya. Bahkan di saat seperti ini Baekhyun masih bisa bercanda.

"Pasti. Pasti akan kubelikan. Bahkan aku akan membelikanmu pabriknya jika itu bisa membuatmu memaafkanku."

Chanyeol sangat lega ketika ia mendengar Baekhyun terkekeh. Tetapi hatinya tersayat ketika merasakan balasan pelukan Baekhyun yang sangat lemah.

"Kau tau, semua pelayan merindukanmu, terutama Minseok hyung."

"B-bagaimana denganmu? Apa k-kau merindukanku juga?"

"Apa itu perlu ditanyakan? Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, bodoh!"

Chanyeol kembali mendengar Baekhyun terkekeh.

"A-aku merindukanmu juga, Yeol."

"Baek, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan."

Baekhyun terdiam, menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Baek?"

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	7. Unexpected Revenge

_**Halo semuanyaaaaa~  
Udah lama banget ya author ga update hehe.**_

 _ **Jadi sebelumnya, author mau minta maaf sama kalian semua krn author lama bgt ga update. Ini author bukannya males update atau gimana, tapi banyak banget hal yang mesti author lakuin.**_

 _ **Jadi ga ada waktu buat nulis lanjutan ff ini.**_ _ **Author pengen banget nulis, tapi waktu yang ga ada. Author juga sebenernya udah mau update dari beberapa hari lalu, tapi selalu error tiap mau upload ceritanya. Entah emang ffn lagi error atau authornya yang error wkwk.**_

 _ **Jadi author mohon pengertian dari kalian semua ya^^**_

 _ **Author udah berusaha buat chapter kali ini lebih panjang dari biasanya. Semoga kalian suka yaa.**_

 _ **Makasih banyak juga untuk yang udah favorite dan kasih review, dan buat yang udah follow. You guys are the best!**_

 _ **SORRY FOR TYPO**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mafia Boss and I**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau sudah selesai sarapan ? Kita harus segera pergi." Chanyeol berkata pada Baekhyun yang sedang menghabiskan sarapannya dalam diam.

Chanyeol merapikan pakaiannya dan duduk di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol sambil mengunyah makanannya, membuat dirinya terlihat sangat lucu di mata Chanyeol.

"Kunyahlah makananmu dengan baik dan telan. Baru kau boleh bicara. Kita akan pergi ke tempat kerjaku."

Baekhyun tersedak makanan yang tadinya dikunyahnya. T-tempat kerja ? Itu adalah tempat dimana para bawahan Chanyeol mengurungnya seperti binatang. Mimpi buruk itu, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

"A-aku tidak ikut. Tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak akan loncat keluar jendelaku lagi. Pergilah." Baekhyun menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, berusaha menghindari tatapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan sedikit ketakutan di suara Baekhyun. Ia dengan cepat mengetahui sebabnya. Baekhyun takut dengan tempat kerjanya. Ya, tentu saja. Tempat itu terasa seperti neraka bagi orang-orang yang tidak terbiasa dengan suasananya.

"Tidak ka nada yang mengurungmu lagi, Baek. Aku akan membunuh mereka jika mereka berani melakukannya lagi."

Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun dan menariknya, membuat wajah Baekhyun kini menatap wajahnya.

"Kau akan mendapatkan kesempatanmu untuk balas dendam hari ini, Baek. Kaulah yang hari ini akan menjadi jahat, menjadi orang yang tidak berbelas kasihan, dan…"

Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia memandangi ekspresi kebingungan Baekhyun.

"Hari ini adalah hari dimana kau akan menjadi sepertiku."

"S-sepertimu?"

"Tepat sekali. Kau akan menjadi monster."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mafia Boss and I**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia datang! Dia datang! Ingat untuk selalu membungkuk sopan!"

Seorang pria berteriak mengumumkan pada para rekan kerjanya bahwa "Big Boss" mereka telah tiba. Mereka berdiri berjejer dengan rapi, siap untuk memberi sambutan untuk bos mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Park!" Seluruh pria yang bertubuh kekar seperti tentara itu berteriak memberi hormat. Sedikit mengejutkan lelaki bertubuh kecil di sebelah bos mereka.

"Apa? Katakan dengan lebih keras dan lakukan dengan benar!" Lelaki yang disebut-sebut sebagai "Big Boss" itu melihat para bawahannya dengan tatapan siap membunuh.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Park dan Tuan Byun!"

Para pria itu memperbaiki kesalahan mereka, membuat 'si Byun' terkejut. Tidak ada yang pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'tuan' saat ia masih di rumahnya dulu. Dan tentunya sebutan itu tidak akan cocok dengan wajahnya yang berparas manis. Tapi Chanyeol sudah memerintah bawahannya untuk memanggilnya seperti itu. Jadi, tidak mungkin ada yang berani membantah perintahnya.

"Oke, dimana kalian meletakkan sampah itu?"

"Mari ikut saya, Tuan."

Salah satu pria itu menunjukkan jalan menuju sebuah ruangan dimana mereka menyimpan 'sampah' itu.

"Kau sudah memasukannya ke dalam ruangan terburuk, _kan?_ "

"Benar, tuan. Sebuah ruangan yang didesain spesial untuk memberikan rasa tertekan pada tahanan. Ruangan yang dapat mengurangi oksigen di dalam ruangan itu dan suhunya yang lebih panas dibandingkan suhu di luar ruangan."

"Sempurna."

"Maaf, Tuan Byun. Apa anda mengatakan sesuatu?"

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut ketika Baekhyun mengatakan satu kata itu. Sepertinya ia mulai merasakan kesenangan tersendiri saat melihat orang lain tersiksa.

"Apa kau memberinya makan?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari bawahan Chanyeol tadi, Baekhyun justru melontarkan pertanyaan baru.

"Tuan Park memerintahkan kami untuk membiarkannya kelaparan. Jadi kami sama sekali tidak memberinya makan ataupun minum sejak dia dibawa kemari."

"Bagus. Aku ingin segera menemuinya."

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan jalan mereka. Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di depan sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari besi, dan di pintu itu terdapat sebuah jendela kaca kecil agar para penjaga dapat melihat keadaan di dalam ruangan itu.

Saat pria itu mempersilahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk melihat keadaan Nana dari jendela itu, Baekhyun terkejut dan langsung menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol terlihat seperti menikmati apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

Disana, Nana duduk di atas lantai dengan tatapan kosong. Yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut adalah kondisi Nana saat ini sungguh berbeda dengan dirinya yang biasanya.

Tubuhnya yang dulunya langsing itu kini terlihat kurus. Baru dua hari semenjak ia dibawa kemari dan dikurung disini. Namun mungkin karena bawahan Chanyeol tidak memberinya makanan ataupun minum sedikitpun, ia terlihat seburuk ini. _Ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan._

"Baek, sebentar lagi kau akan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan tanganmu sendiri. Kau akhirnya mendapat kesempatan untuk membalas dendam." Chanyeol mencengkeram kedua pundak Baekhyun, berharap dapat memberikannya kekuatan.

Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini."

Senyuman di wajah Chanyeol memudar perlahan. Ia mengira Baekhyun sangat menanti-nanti momen ini. Saat dimana ia akhirnya dapat membalaskan dendamnya.

Chanyeol tentu saja tau bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat lembut dan baik hati. Namun, beberapa menit yang lalu, ia sudah menunjukkan bahwa dirinya juga senang mendengar Nana tersiksa.

"Tapi kenapa?" Alis Chanyeol bertaut.

"Aku tidak tahan. Aku tidak tahan melihat orang lain tersiksa." Baekhyun terus menutup matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia takut jika membuka mata, ia akan menangis. Karena dari apa yang ia tau, Chanyeol benci melihat orang lain menangis.

"Aku pikir kau ingin membalas dendam, Baek? Kau juga terlihat menikmatinya tadi. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba sekali-"

"Aku tidak bisa, Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun akhirnya membuka matanya, menatap lurus ke mata Chanyeol. Matanya berlinang air mata, tetapi Chanyeol mengakui kalau tatapan Baekhyun sangat tajam dan dalam.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar dan menghela nafas.

"Apa kau ingin aku melakukannya untukmu?"

"A-apa?"

"Jika kau tidak tahan, aku bisa melakukannya untukmu, Baek. Seseorang yang hampir membunuh bagian penting dalam hidupku, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka hidup."

Walaupun kata-kata terakhir Chanyeol terdengar menyeramkan, telinga Baekhyun hanya terfokus pada dua kata.

"B-bagian penting?"

"Yixing, tolong ambil pistolku. Ada di ruang senjata." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru berpura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun dan berbicara dengan Yixing.

"Baik, tuan." Yixing hendak meninggalkan mereka berdua, tetapi suara Chanyeol menahannya.

"Oh, dan bawa Baekhyun bersamamu. Pastikan dia selalu aman sampai aku bertemu dengannya lagi."

Chanyeol kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum, "Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau bersama Yixing sebentar?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol dan pergi bersama Yixing.

Setelah mereka meninggalkannya, Chanyeol menghela nafas kembali.

' _Ya, kau adalah bagian penting dalam hidupku, Baek._ _Dan aku baru menyadarinya.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mafia Boss and I**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing meminta Baekhyun untuk menunggu di ruangan Chanyeol, sedangkan dirinya pergi mengambil pistol sesuai perintah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menuruti perkataan Yixing dan duduk di atas sebuah sofa mewah. Matanya menatap ke sekelilingnya.

Jadi seperti ini ruang kerja Chanyeol? Ruangan ini terlihat seperti ruang kerja pada umumnya. Kecuali senjata-senjata yang dipajang di permukaan tembok ruangan ini. Itu tentunya tidak biasa.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu. Matanya kembali melihat sekeliling, mencari sebuah ruang kecil yang ia yakin pasti ada di ruangan ini.

Matanya kemudian menangkap sebuah pintu, ia berjalan menuju pintu itu dan berusaha membukanya. Sayangnya, pintu itu terkunci.

Hari ini benar-benar tidak menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun.

Tepat pada waktunya, Yixing kembali.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja, Tuan Byun?"

"Baekhyun. Namaku Baekhyun. Jangan memanggilku dengan _embel-embel_ 'tuan'."

"Baik, tuan…hmm, maksud saya, Baekhyun."

"Ah omong-omong, Tuan Yixing. Apa disini ada toilet?"

"Toilet? Ah, pantas saja anda terlihat tidak nyaman. Toiletnya ada di luar. Mari ikut saya."

Baekhyun kemudian mengikuti Yixing. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa mereka sudah berjalan cukup lama. Apakah buang air kecil butuh perjuangan sebesar itu disini? Rasanya seperti berjalan 10 kilometer hanya untuk mencari sebuah toilet.

"Tadi aku melihat ruangan kecil di ruang kerja Chanyeol. Aku mengira itu toilet. Jadi aku bertanya-tanya kenapa ruangan itu dikunci."

"Maaf, tapi saya juga kurang tau tentang isi ruangan itu. Tuan Park selalu menguncinya dan tidak pernah mengizinkan kami masuk. Lagipula kami juga jarang memasuki ruang kerja Tuan Park."

"Hm, baiklah. Tapi omong-omong, kenapa toiletnya jauh sekali?"

"Tidak sejauh itu. Sepertinya anda tidak pernah berolahraga ya, Tuan Byun? Anda sebut ini jauh?"

"Namaku Baekhyun."

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yixing, Baekhyun justru mengingatkan Yixing tentang cara memanggil dirinya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah, Baekhyun. Sekarang silahkan buang air kecil. Saya adalah orang sibuk, jadi saya harap anda bisa cepat."

Baekhyun mendecak kesal sambil memasuki toilet.

Sejauh ini, Yixing adalah satu-satunya orang yang berani bercanda atau bahkan mengejeknya—dengan maksud bercanda tentunya—. Biasanya, bahkan tanpa kehadiran Chanyeol sekalipun, bawahannya akan tetap sangat menghormati Baekhyun, sama seperti yang mereka lakukan pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman karena orang-orang memperlakukannya seperti pangeran atau semacamnya. Namun sekarang ia cukup lega karena akhirnya ada yang menganggapnya sebagai 'teman'.

Dua menit berlalu, Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari toilet. Akhirnya~

"Tuan Yixing, kau bisa mengantarkanku menuju tempat Chanyeol?"

"Berhentilah memanggilku 'Tuan Yixing'. Aku tidak setua itu, asal kau tau. Dan sepertinya umur kita tidak terpaut begitu jauh."

"Oke, terserah. Sekarang, bawa aku ke tempat Chanyeol. Please?"

"Tuan Park memerintahkan saya agar meminta anda menunggu. Tuan Park akan mencari anda jika ia sudah selesai dengan urusannya."

"Tapi aku ingin melihatnya. Sekarang."

"Tidak bisa."

"Aku ingin melihatnya! Se-ka-rang!"

"Fine."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mafia Boss and I**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya? Apa rasanya enak tidak makan atau minum selama dua hari?" Chanyeol berlutut di hadapan Nana dan menarik dagunya agar ia menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Sial, kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan."

Nana merasa hatinya seperti dihancurkan berkeping-keping. Ia benar-benar melakukan segalanya untuk Chanyeol. Ia melakukan diet ekstrim, mempermak beberapa bagian wajahnya, dan bahkan sekolah ke luar negeri. Ia ingin membuat dirinya sangat pintar. Agar orang-orang berpikir bahwa ia pantas bersanding dengan Chanyeol.

Tapi sekarang, lelaki yang ia berikan segalanya, tidak menyebutkan pujian apapun, tapi menyebutnya menyedihkan. Tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kau menangis? Aku kira kau adalah orang yang mengancam Baekhyunku beberapa waktu lalu. Apa aku salah?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, mengejek Nana.

"Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu mengucapkan kalimat terakhir karena itu sama sekali tidak penting untukku. Jadi kurasa, selamat tinggal untuk sekarang."

Tanpa berpikir dua kali atau setidaknya menunggu Nana membuka mulut untuk menjawab, Chanyeol sudah memposisikan pistolnya di dahi Nana.

Nana sudah tidak memiliki tenaga sedikitpun, bahkan untuk menggerakkan tangannya. Jadi ia hanya menutup matanya, menunggu Chanyeol menarik pelatuknya.

"Chanyeol, tunggu!"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Baekhyun. Dan Yixing berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah sedikit ketakutan.

"Baek, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk menunggu di ruanganku?"

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Baek, ini bahkan belum sampai setengah jam."

"Tapi Yixing mengizinkanku kemari. Jadi ya, aku memilih kemari."

Tatapan Chanyeol berpindah menuju orang yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun. Beraninya ia tidak menuruti perintah big boss?!

"Saya mohon maaf, Tuan Park." Yixing membungkuk 90 derajat, atau bahkan lebih. Sebenarnya ia melakukan itu untuk menyembunyikan wajah ketakutannya.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas, karena ia tau tidak ada yang berani membantah perintahnya. Jadi sudah pasti Baekhyun yang keras kepala itu memaksa Yixing untuk membiarkannya kemari. Benar, ini bukan salah Yixing.

"Yixing, lain kali, hanya ikuti perintahku."

"Baik, tuan."

"Sekarang pergilah."

Dengan dua kata itu, Yixing pun meninggalkan ruangan.

Kini hanya ada Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Nana di ruangan itu. Saat tadi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbicara sebentar, Nana hanya bisa memandangi mereka. Setidaknya ia bisa mempersiapkan diri lagi, untungnya Baekhyun datang tepat waktu.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya." Baekhyun menarik pistol yang ada di tangan Chanyeol.

"Apa? Kau bilang kau tidak bisa melihat hal semacam ini. Bahkan kau tidak tahan saat melihat orang lain melakukannya."

Chanyeol menarik kembali pistol di tangan Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun mempererat pegangannya pada pistol itu.

"Kubilang, biarkan aku melakukannya."

Nada bicara Baekhyun terdengar serius. Sepertinya ia memang ingin melakukannya.

"Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku yakin. Sekarang bisakah kau meninggalkan ruangan ini dan biarkan aku melakukan ini sendiri?"

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak, "Apa?! Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi setelah apa yang terjadi saat itu. Terutama meninggalkanmu sendiri bersama orang ini."

Chanyeol sudah gila jika ia meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di ruangan ini bersama orang yang hampir membunuhnya dulu. Walaupun sekarang ia sudah tak bertenaga.

Namun Baekhyun tidak merespon perkataan Chanyeol. Tatapannya justru menatap Chanyeol semakin tajam dan dalam. Tatapannya seakan memberikan kode pada Chanyeol untuk menuruti permintaannya kali ini.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalah.

"Baiklah, aku pergi."

Setelah Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun memutar badannya menghadap Nana dan berlutut. Kini ia memandangi wajah Nana.

Baekhyun mengakui bahwa Nana memang sangat cantik. Dan ia juga yakin kalau Nana sangat pintar. Seperti tipikal anak perempuan dari keluarga-keluarga kaya lainnya. Jika ia membandingkan dirinya dengan Nana, tentu saja Nana akan lebih pantas mendapatkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bahkan sempat bingung mengapa Chanyeol membenci Nana. _Ia sangat membenci Nana._ Lalu Baekhyun akhirnya tau orang seperti apa Nana sebenarnya. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Chanyeol membencinya.

Namun, seburuk apapun sikapnya, ia tetaplah manusia. Manusia yang membutuhkan kasih sayang dalam hidupnya. Ia membutuhkan orang lain yang menyayanginya dengan tulus. Bukan sekumpulan orang-orang yang hanya berpura-pura peduli padanya.

Baekhyun mengerti mengapa Nana menjadi orang yang sangat jahat. Itu karena ia tidak memiliki harapan lagi. Ia tau bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan mencintainya seperti ia mencintai Chanyeol. Itulah alasan ia melakukan banyak hal buruk untuk melampiaskan kesedihannya, stresnya, dan rasa kesepiannya.

Baekhyun terlarut dalam pikirannya sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari Nana memandanginya sedari tadi. Namun tatapannya berbeda. Itu bukan tatapan yang memancarkan kebencian. Saat ini, tatapan itu berasal dari mata yang berlinang air mata, memancarkan sisi lemah dirinya yang selama ini ia tutupi.

"A-apa yang k-kau pikirkan s-saat menatap wajahku?" Suara serak dan lemah Nana mengejutkan Baekhyun. Ia bicara!

"Kau bicara! Apa tenggorokanmu sakit? Apa kau ingin minum? Biar aku meminta mereka mengambilkanmu minum."

Baekhyun hendak beranjak dari tempatnya, tetapi tangan lemah Nana menarik pergelangan tangannya. Nana menggelengkan kepalanya dan meminta Baekhyun untuk tetap diam.

"B-Baekhyun, aku m-minta maaf."

"Tidak. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Jika seandainya Chanyeol tidak membeliku. Jika saja saat pertama kali kita bertemu, aku tidak merajuk. Kau pasti bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol. Jika saja aku tidak mengganggu kalian dari awal-"

"T-tidak, Baekhyun. S-semua yang k-kau lakukan bukanlah apa-apa j-jika dibandingkan d-dengan apa yang k-kulakukan padamu. Aku hanya ingin b-berterimakasih karena k-kau telah membuat Yeollie bahagia. T-terimakasih karena telah m-mengembalikan senyuman yang b-bertahun-tahun hilang d-dari wajahnya. Dan t-terimakasih sudah mencintainya d-dengan cara yang b-benar."

"Nana, aku-"

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun."

Nana tersenyum. Senyuman itu bukan senyuman meremehkan seperti biasanya. Tetapi itu adalah senyuman yang sangat tulus.

Baekhyun terkejut ketika Nana menarik tangan Baekhyun yang memegang pistol dan memposisikannya di dahinya.

"S-sekarang kau hanya p-perlu menembakku. Yeollie menunggumu di luar."

"Maafkan aku, Nana."

"T-tidak, Baekhyun. Maafkan aku. Tolong jaga Yeolie baik-baik."

Setelah Nana tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya dan menutup matanya, air mata mengalir dari matanya.

Baekhyun hampir tidak bisa melakukan ini. Tetapi ia menutup matanya rapat dan kemudian yang terdengar hanyalah suara tembakan.

Nafas Baekhyun menjadi tidak terkontrol. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat Nana terbaring dengan sebuah lubang di dahinya.

Baekhyun berlari keluar ruangan dan memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Ayo pulang, Yeol. Ayo pulang. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi."

Baekhyun terus mengulang kalimat 'ayo pulang' pada Chanyeol sambil menangis. Hal itu tentunya membuat Chanyeol khawatir dan akhirnya menuruti perkataan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meminta Yixing mengantar mereka pulang karena ia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mafia Boss and I**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minseok menyambut mereka. Namun ekspresinya berubah khawatir ketika ia melihat Baekhyun menangis.

Telepon Chanyeol tiba-tiba bordering dan menampilkan nama Sehun di layarnya. Sehun jarang sekali menelepon Chanyeol, jadi sepertinya ini urusan penting.

Dengan berat hati, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun.

"Baek, masuklah dengan Minseok. Aku harus mengangkat telepon ini. Aku janji aku akan menemuimu, oke?"

Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya pergi bersama Minseok.

Chanyeol kemudian mengangkat teleponnya dan mendengar suara panik Sehun. Orang ini biasanya sangat menjaga image sampai-sampai ia tidak pernah panik.

Tetapi Chanyeol tidak dapat mendengar suara Sehun dengan jelas.

"Hey, kau ini bicara apa sih?!"

Alis Chanyeol sampai berkerut karena ia berusaha keras agar bisa mendengar suara Sehun.

Ia mendengar beberapa kata dari suara panik Sehun. Ia mengumpat karena otaknya lambat di saat-saat seperti ini. Ia butuh beberapa saat untuk merangkainya menjadi kalimat.

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak ketika ia mengerti hal yang ingin disampaikan oleh Sehun.

' _Keluarga Byun dan seluruh anak buahnya disini. Bawa Baekhyun pergi dan jangan pulang untuk sementara waktu.'_

Bagaimana cara ia membawa Baekhyun pergi kalau Baekhyun sudah memasuki rumah?

"Oh sial."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mafia Boss and I**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun merasa ada yang ganjil karena benar-benar tidak ada siapapun di rumah ini selain ia dan Minseok. Ini sungguh aneh karena Chanyeol memiliki banyak sekali pelayan, tapi tak ada satupun yang terlihat. Minseok juga lebih diam dari biasanya.

Namun karena ia terlalu lelah akibat menangis tadi, ia memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakan hal ini pada Minseok.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun, "Terima kasih, Minseok hyung. Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Minseok membungkuk sopan pada Baekhyun dan pergi.

Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Ketika ia membalikkan badannya, seseorang mengejutkannya.

"Halo, nak. Lama tidak berjumpa."

"Ayah?"

"Benar, nak. Dalam beberapa saat, kau akan mendengar suara tembakan. Dan itu menandakan bahwa kau bebas. Duduklah di sebelahku dan mari tunggu bersama."

"Tunggu, apa?! Suara tembakan? Maksud ayah, ayah menyuruh bawahan ayah untuk-"

"Membunuh Chanyeol. Tepat sekali."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be continued**_


	8. Sorry

_**Halo, semuanya^^**_

 _ **Pertama, seperti biasa author mau minta maaf karena update yang lamanya gak ketulungan.**_

 ** _Tapi author kembali dengan alasan yang sama. Author punya banyak hal untuk diurus, baik itu urusan sekolah ataupun hal lainnya yang secara otomatis bikin author gak ada waktu buat update._**

 ** _Sama seperti kalian, author juga pengen banget update. Tapi waktu yang gak menuntut. Jadi sekali lagi author minta maaf banget sama readers sekalian yang udah terlalu lama menunggu ya._**

 ** _Terimakasih juga untuk yang udah favorite dan kasih review cerita ini._**

 ** _Semoga kalian ikutin terus ya cerita ini^^_**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **SORRY FOR TYPO**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Mafia Boss and I_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berlari secepat mungkin menuju pintu utama rumahnya. Sesuatu pasti terjadi pada Baekhyun di dalam sana. Ia harus cepat.

Tepat saat tangannya hampir meraih gagang pintu, tiga orang pria bertubuh besar menghalanginya.

"Tidak semudah itu, bung."

Wajah Chanyeol dipenuhi amarah. Namun wajah di hadapannya kini, wajah yang sangat familiar untuknya. Saat ia melihat wajah itu, wajah yang biasa ia lihat setiap hari, wajah yang selalu menemaninya setiap ia tidak mempunyai orang lain untuk dipercaya, dan juga wajah yang meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Shim Changmin?"

Ya, dia. Shim Changmin, yang dulunya adalah orang yang paling dipercaya oleh Chanyeol, sebelum Chanyeol dekat dengan Minseok. Changmin sudah seperti kakak untuknya. Memberinya nasehat dan membantunya setiap kali ia berada dalam masalah. Tetapi Changmin yang Chanyeol tau, berubah setelah Chanyeol membunuh kekasihnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan ini kembali sebagai salah satu dari mafia Byun.

"Oh, jadi kau mengingatku. Ya, kau benar. Aku adalah Changmin itu."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? K-kau adalah bagian dari mafia Byun sekarang?" Suara Chanyeol bergetar, bukan karena takut, namun karena ia tak percaya orang yang dulunya sangat ia percaya, kini kembali di bawah naungan kelompok mafia Byun, musuh bebuyutan dari mafia Park.

Changmin terkekeh mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Kau hanya mengingatku, tapi kau tidak mengingat saat kau mengambil nyawa dari orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku. Kau tidak ingat saat kau meninggalkanku yang menangisi tubuhnya yang sudah kaku. Kau meninggalkanku, Yeol. Kau meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan apapun!"

"Changmin, aku-"

"Sejak saat itu, aku sadar bahwa tempatku bukan disini. Aku terlahir untuk menjadi bagian dari para Byun. Mereka yang menopangku saat aku jatuh. Tidak sepertimu yang meninggalkanku. Benar-benar orang tidak berperasaan. Sekarang kau akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan."

Chanyeol terpaku. Selama ini memang sangat banyak orang yang menyebutnya tak berperasaan atau tak mempunyai hati dan dia mengetahui itu dengan jelas. Tapi saat kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Changmin, sungguh terasa berbeda. Itu memberikannya suatu sensasi, sensasi menyakitkan lebih tepatnya.

"Changmin, kau mengenaliku dengan baik. Kau sangat mengerti kalau tiap kali emosi memakanku, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol tanganku sendiri. Aku bahkan membunuh siapapun yang tidak ingin aku bunuh. Kau sangat mengerti-"

"TAPI KAU MEMBUNUH KEKASIHKU DAN MENINGGALKANKU SEPERTI SAMPAH TAK BERGUNA, KAU TIDAK INGAT ITU, PARK?!"

Chanyeol sekali lagi merasakan sakit pada dadanya. Ia tidak pernah bisa berpikir jernih tiap kali ia sedang tersulut emosi. Sampai sekarang, ia masih belum mengerti mengapa Changmin tega meninggalkannya.

"Oke, Changmin, dengar. Aku tau aku telah mengambil nyawa seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat berarti untukmu. Aku tau ucapan maaf tidak akan cukup, bahkan jika aku mengucapkannya sampai aku mati. Jadi tolong, biarkan aku masuk sekarang. Kau adalah bagian dari Byun kan? Dengar, aku perlu menyelamatkan anak dari bosmu. Aku harus menyelamatkannya sekarang. Jadi biarkan aku memasuki pintu sialan ini saat aku masih memintamu baik-baik."

Changmin dan dua pria lainnya tertawa, mengejek Chanyeol.

"Menyelamatkan Byun Baekhyun yang feminin itu? Hey, bosku memerintahkanku untuk membunuhmu. Bukan untuk membiarkanmu memasuki pintu ini dan berlagak sok pahlawan dengan menyelamatkan si bocah feminin dan tidak berguna itu."

Kurang dari sedetik kemudian, Changmin sudah berada di tanah. Terjatuh ketika menerima pukulan Chanyeol yang kerasnya bukan main. Dua pria lainnya sudah bersiap untuk melawan Chanyeol, tetapi Changmin menghentikan mereka.

"Kalian berdua, mundur. Ini adalah masalahku dengan si Park sialan ini."

"Sudah kubilang, biarkan aku masuk saat aku masih memintamu untuk melakukannya secara baik-baik. Jika sekali lagi kau berani menghina Byun Baekhyunku, aku akan merobek mulutmu dan memotong lidahmu."

Chanyeol saat ini berada pada tahap dimana orang lain akan takut hanya dengan menatap matanya. Matanya benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia perlu membunuh seseorang untuk meredam amarahnya sekarang.

"Silahkan. Robek mulutku dan potonglah lidahku. Aku tidak akan peduli. Karena bahkan sebelum kau melakukannya sekalipun, aku akan mengakhiri hidupmu."

Changmin mengarahkan pistolnya kearah wajah Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol tidak dapat merasakan apapun. Ia bahkan tidak merasa takut. Satu-satunya hal yang ia rasakan saat ini hanya amarah.

"Bunuh aku! Dan kau akhirnya dapat membalaskan dendammu."

Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, Changmin benar-benar hampir menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Namun suara teriakan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Disana, dua pria tadi tergeletak di tanah dengan luka dalam pada leher mereka. Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat mengejutkan Changmin, terutama Chanyeol.

 _Baekhyun membunuh mereka._

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Shim Changmin? Kau bekerja dengan keluargaku. Ayahku adalah bosmu, itu berarti aku juga berada di posisi yang lebih tinggi darimu."

Changmin menjadi semakin bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

"Shim Changmin, atas nama ayahku, aku memerintahkanmu untuk melepaskan Park Chanyeol."

"Apa?" Changmin tertawa keras. Anak ini benar-benar aneh. Ia tiba-tiba saja muncul dan sekarang memerintahkannya untuk melepaskan Chanyeol begitu saja? Lucu sekali.

"Kau tertawa?"

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Changmin dan Chanyeol. Mata mereka tertuju pada pisau besar bersimbah darah yang kini berada di genggaman Baekhyun. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Baekhyun menyembunyikan tangan kirinya dibalik punggungnya. Ia terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Sudah kubilang aku memerintahkanmu atas nama ayahku."

Tepat setelah itu, Baekhyun menunjukkan sebuah tangan yang mengenakan sebuah jam. Jam itu adalah jam yang sama seperti yang digunakan Tuan Byun saat datang ke tempat itu.

Mata Changmin dan Chanyeol terbelalak. Baekhyun memotong salah satu tangan ayahnya. Apakah benar ini adalah Baekhyun yang mereka kenal? Beberapa saat yang lalu Changmin memanggilnya feminin dan tidak berguna, dan kini ia tiba-tiba muncul dengan pemandangan ini.

"B-Baekhyun."

Tatapan Baekhyun beralih dari yang tadinya menatap Changmin, kini menatap Chanyeol. Ia tidak tau kenapa, tetapi tatapan Baekhyun membuatnya sedikit merinding. Tatapannya seperti tatapan seorang psikopat.

"Yeol, aku berhasil melakukannya. Kau tidak perlu bersusah payah. Aku sudah membunuh pria bajingan itu untukmu. Sekarang kau bisa istirahat, Yeol."

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tangan ayahnya dan pisau yang dibawanya. Tangannya yang diselimuti darah segar mengelus pipi Chanyeol perlahan. Ia memeluk Chanyeol erat dan berbisik di telinganya dengan suara bergetar.

"Yeol, aku takut."

"Cukup dengan ngobrolnya. Karena kau datang kemari, Byun, kurasa aku membutuhkan dua peluru sekarang."

Changmin menyeringai dan mengarahkan pistolnya kearah mereka berdua. Mereka sudah tidak bisa kabur. Chanyeol tidak membawa satupun senjata bersamanya dan jika mereka lari, Changmin akan dengan sangat mudah menembak mereka. Sekarang yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah menutup mata dan menunggu. _'Kita akan mati bersama. Tidak apa-apa.'_

Mereka berdua akhirnya mendengar suara tembakan yang sangat keras. Tapi tak satupun dari mereka merasakan sakit. Mereka perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat Changmin sudah tergeletak dengan sebuah lubang tepat di dahinya.

"Sungguh memakan waktu untuk menghabisi para bodyguard disana. Aku sudah mengatakan pada mereka kalau ini adalah rumah Park, bukan Byun. Jadi mereka tidak mempunyai hak untuk mengatur apapun. Tapi mereka malah melawan. Ah, aku membenci fakta kalau aku perlu menggerakkan tubuhku untuk melawan mereka."

"Oh Sehun, kau bajingan sialan."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Jika Sehun tidak datang tepat waktu, ia tidak tau bagaimana dirinya dan Baekhyun akan berakhir tadi.

"Melihat Byun kesayanganmu selamat disini, apa kau senang? Ingin mengatakan terimakasih atau sejenisnya?"

"Apa yang membuatmu lama sekali datang kemari, dasar bajingan."

Sehun terkekeh. Chanyeol mengucapkan terimakasih padanya itu sungguh mustahil. Jadi Sehun tidak pernah keberatan jika Chanyeol tidak mengekspresikan rasa terimakasihnya.

Tiga buah mobil tiba-tiba datang dan parkir di halaman rumah Chanyeol. Ternyata Sehun menghubungi Yixing untuk datang bersama para anak buahnya.

"Kau membawa semua yang kuperintahkan?" Sehun mendekati Yixing dan menanyakan apakah ia sudah membawa senjata yang tadi diperintahkannya.

"Sudah, Tuan Muda."

"Bagus. Sekarang kita berpencar. Kau dan beberapa anak buahmu, pergi ke belakang rumah dan habisi mereka semua. Aku, Chanyeol, dan sisanya akan mengecek di dalam rumah. Sisakan satu anak buahmu untuk menjaga Baekhyun di dalam mobil."

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

Sehun kemudian memberikan Chanyeol beberapa senjata. Semuanya kini tengah sibuk menyiapkan senjata mereka.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan menarik kedua tangannya. Matanya menatap dalam-dalam pada darah yang kini menyelimuti tangan Baekhyun. Ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan Baekhyun terlibat dalam masalah ini. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan ini terjadi lagi. Ia harus melindungi Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi.

"Baekhyun, aku ingin kau diam di dalam mobil bersama Leeteuk. Jangan keluar dari mobil apapun yang terjadi. Kau harus berada di sampingnya sampai aku kembali, mengerti?" Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku janji aku akan kembali untukmu." Chanyeol kemudian mengecup dahi Baekhyun dan berlalu.

Baekhyun memasuki mobil dengan tatapan kosong. Chanyeol bahkan tidak bersalah sedikitpun. Baekhyun tidak merasa ini adalah salah Chanyeol yang membuatnya terlibat dalam hal mengerikan ini. Dia bahkan masih tidak percaya ia memotong tangan ayahnya.

"Jangan terlalu tegang. Jika ada yang mendekati mobil ini, aku akan membunuh mereka untukmu, Tuan Muda Byun."

Suara lelaki itu mengejutkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Dia duduk di sebelah Baekhyun di bangku belakang. Dari wajahnya, sepertinya ia sudah berkepala tiga. Ia terlihat baik dan lesung pipinya membuatnya terlihat manis.

' _Pria ini pasti Leeteuk.'_ Baekhyun berpikir. Karena Chanyeol sempat menyebutkan namanya tadi.

Baekhyun terdiam, tidak memberikan respon apapun. Ia masih terlalu shock dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya saya melihat Tuan Muda memperlakukan seseorang seperti itu."

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya dan kini menatap Leeteuk. Senyuman di wajah Leeteuk terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang sangat bangga dengan anaknya.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, cukup mengejutkan melihat Tuan Muda kami menyentuh wajah seseorang selembut itu. Dan-"

"Dan apa?" Baekhyun menjadi penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat lucu.

"Dan ini pertama kalinya ia mencium seseorang dengan penuh kasih sayang seperti itu."

Baekhyun dapat merasakan pipinya memanas setelah mendengar perkataan Leeteuk.

"Kau pasti sangat istimewa untuknya. Karena ini benar-benar pertama kalinya saya melihat Tuan Muda bersikap sangat berbeda seperti itu. Aku sungguh berharap kau bisa membuatnya bahagia dan selalu berada di sisinya. Buatlah ia bahagia saat ia bersedih. Hapuslah air matanya saat ia menangis. Ya, walaupun mustahil melihat Tuan Muda menangis."

Baekhyun masih mencerna seluruh perkataan Leeteuk di otaknya. _'Apa aku sepenting itu bagi Chanyeol?'_

Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum. _Tentu saja aku akan membuatnya bahagia._

Tepat saat Baekhyun memutar kepalanya dan melihat keluar jendela, dua atau tiga orang terlihat menyeret Chanyeol dari dalam rumahnya.

Saat ia ingin membuka pintu mobil, Leeteuk mencegahnya dan menyuruhnya menunduk agar mereka tidak melihat kalau ada orang di dalam mobil.

Tetapi Baekhyun tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol dipukuli seperti itu, ini menyakitkan untuk dilihat. Ia kemudian membuka pintu sambil membawa pistol yang ia dapatkan saat duduk tadi. Pistol itu memang ada di kursinya sejak awal.

"MENJAUH DARINYA!" Baekhyun mengarahkan pistolnya pada pria-pria itu.

Suara Baekhyun terdengar cukup menakutkan, tetapi matanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. Ya, ia menangis. Menangis karena melihat Chanyeol dipenuhi luka, terutama wajahnya. Matanya sangat bengkak sampai ia kesulitan membuka matanya. Dan yang lebih menyakiti perasaannya, yang menyebabkan semua ini adalah keluarganya, para Byun.

"Kau sudah bukan bagian dari kami lagi. Kau juga sudah bukan tuan kami. Kau tidak bisa memerintah kami, tikus kecil penakut!"

Chanyeol mengerang, marah mendengar panggilan yang mereka lontarkan untuk Baekhyun. Dengan sisa energy di tubuhnya, Chanyeol berusaha bangkit dan memukul salah satu dari mereka. Tetapi ia justru kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

"Kau sudah tidak berguna sekarang! Kau sudah tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk melawan kami! Kelompok mafia terkuat katamu? Haha, omong kosong!"

Mereka menertawakan Chanyeol. Menendang dan memukulnya tanpa henti sampai ia memuntahkan darah berkali-kali.

Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan melihat ini semua. Ia tidak lemah!

Tiba-tiba

DOR!

Ia berhasil! Ia membunuh mereka semua kurang dari lima detik!

Ia berlari kearah tubuh Chanyeol yang tergeletak dan mengguncangnya.

"Yeol, aku berhasil! Aku menembak mereka untukmu!"

Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun berubah. Chanyeol bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun dan merespon ucapannya.

"Yeol, aku serius! Buka matamu dan katakan sesuatu padaku!"

Mata Baekhyun kembali berair setelah Chanyeol tetap tidak merespon.

"Yeol, kumohon. Bangunlah!"

Hening.

Baekhyun meraih pergelangan tangan Chanyeol, mencari nadinya untuk mengetahui detak jantungnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Yeol, jangan seperti ini! Yeol, kumohon!"

Baekhyun panik dan tangisannya semakin keras. Ia terus mengecek dan mengecek, tetapi tetap tidak ada detak jantung sama sekali. Ia menangis semakin keras.

Ia meletakkan jarinya di depan hidung Chanyeol dan-

 _Chanyeol tidak bernafas._


	9. Recovery

"Dokter, belum ada tanda-tanda adanya detak jantung."

"Berusahalah lebih keras lagi. Pasien ini _harus_ diselamatkan. Atau nyawa kita harus melayang bersamanya."

Di dalam ruang operasi tersebut, seorang dokter dan beberapa asistennya sedang mengoperasi pasien yang bahkan sudah tidak bernafas.

Ya, pasien mereka adalah Park Chanyeol. Yang dengan cara apapun, harus tetap hidup.

Sehun memperingatkan kepada para dokter tersebut bahwa nyawa Chanyeol sangat penting. Jika mereka tidak bisa membuat Chanyeol kembali bernafas, maka nafas mereka juga akan berhenti.

Salah seorang dokter kembali mencoba menggunakan _defibrillator_ (alat setrum jantung) untuk mengembalikan detak jantung Chanyeol.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tidak berekspresi tegang. Mereka melakukan operasi ini seakan-akan bukan untuk menyelamatkan Chanyeol, tetapi untuk menyelamatkan nyawa mereka sendiri.

Setelah beberapa kali menggunakan _defibrillator_ , akhirnya detak jantung kembali muncul. Seluruh dokter di ruangan tersebut menghela nafas mereka dengan sangat lega.

"Selamat. Nyawa kita selamat." Kata salah seorang dokter perempuan yang terlihat paling tegang sejak awal.

Rekan-rekannya yang lain mengangguk menyetujui apa yang dikatakannya.

"Sebenarnya siapa orang ini? Mengapa dia diperlakukan seperti pangeran?"

"Apa kalian tau nama pasien ini?" Tanya salah seorang dokter yang sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu.

"Pada papan nama yang tercantum disini, namanya adalah Go Jihyuk." Seorang dokter lainnya membaca papan nama yang berisi identitas Chanyeol.

"Tidak, bodoh. Seluruh identitas yang ada di papan itu adalah identitas palsu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Seisi ruangan kecuali dokter tersebut mengernyitkan dahi, menyiratkan kebingungan mereka.

"Orang yang telah kita selamatkan ini adalah Park Chanyeol, seorang pemimpin dari grup mafia paling diincar oleh kepolisian negara kita. Aku yakin setelah aku menyebutkan namanya, tanpa kuberitahupun kalian pasti tau siapa dia."

"A-apa? P-park Chanyeol? Dari grup mafia Park?"

"Yap, benar sekali."

Mereka semua tampak sangat terkejut. Karena tidak ada sepeser orangpun yang mengetahui data pribadi seorang Park Chanyeol, kepolisian sekalipun. Bahkan, tidak ada sama sekali foto dirinya yang tersebar di internet. Itulah penyebab para dokter ini tidak mengetahui orang yang telah mereka selamatkan adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Ini benar-benar pertama kalinya aku melihat wajahnya." Kata salah seorang dokter dengan nada takjub.

"Omong-omong, dia sangat tampan dan memiliki tubuh yang sangat atletis." Kini seorang dokter perempuan berkata dengan nada yang sedikit girang.

"Tapi kita sudah membedah perutnya." Kekeh sang dokter yang sedari tadi melakukan operasi pada Chanyeol.

"Baik, operasi sudah selesai. Kerja bagus semuanya. Kita berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa seorang mafia."

" Salah satu hukum kedokteran adalah tidak boleh membeda-bedakan pasien."

"Bla bla bla. Aku tau itu. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Baiklah, sekarang siapa yang akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dalam tubuh Chanyeol pada pria dengan wajah datar tadi?"

"Aku akan melakukannya! Karena pria tadi juga tampan." Kekeh dokter perempuan yang tadinya juga memuji Chanyeol.

Para dokter lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka sambil meneruskan membersihkan barang operasi dan memindahkan Chanyeol ke ruangan lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mafia Boss and I**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aroma khas rumah sakit menyengat hidung Chanyeol.

 _Ia benci rumah sakit_.

Rumah sakit membuat kenangan buruk tentang kematian kedua orangtuanya kembali. Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol hampir tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini.

Namun, aroma yang sangat dibencinya itu adalah hal pertama yang menyambutnya setelah ia sadar. Dengan mengerutkan dahinya sambil mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, hal berikutnya yang menyambut Chanyeol adalah sosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya disertai wajah datar yang menjadi ciri khasnya itu.

"Kukira kau sudah mati." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah yang teramat sangat datar yang membuat Chanyeol ingin menamparnya. Ya, seandainya saja ia mempunyai cukup tenaga saat ini, mungkin di wajah Sehun terdapat memar kebiruan.

"Ya, Oh Sehun. Jangan membuatku marah saat aku baru saja sadar. Aku menahan diriku agar tidak berteriak karena perutku akan terasa sangat sakit. Mengertilah sedikit, kau bajingan kecil."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Hanya dengan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat tadi saja sudah membuat nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Aigo, untuk ukuran seorang ketua grup mafia, kau tergolong sangat lemah." Sehun mendecak lidahnya. Ini kali pertama dalam hidupnya melihat sahabat karibnya itu selemah ini. Kelemahan yang sampai membuatnya berada di tempat yang paling dibencinya.

"Ya! Aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana bisa aku selemah tadi." Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin membentak Sehun, tetapi kondisi tubuhnya yang masih belum stabil justru membuat suaranya seperti memelas.

"Tidak perlu mengelak. Semua orang pasti mempunyai titik lemah." Sehun berjalan dengan santai menuju sofa yang berada di sisi kiri ranjang. Ia mengistirahatkan dirinya yang _sebenarnya_ khawatir dan ikut kelelahan memikirkan Chanyeol tadi.

Ia memejamkan matanya, menghela nafas panjang, lalu kembali membuka matanya.

"Aku lega kau hidup kembali, hyung."

"Hey, kenapa nada suaramu menjadi sedih seperti itu? Kau berbicara seakan-akan aku pernah mati saja." Chanyeol terkekeh dengan suara lemah.

' _Kau memang pernah mati, hyung.'_

"Ah, Sehun-ah. Omong-omong, tadi kau mengatakan setiap orang memiliki titik lemah. Apa maksudmu tadi aku menghadapi titik lemahku?"

Chanyeol berbicara sambil berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Sehun yang melihatnya segera mencegahnya dan menidurkan kembali tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kau baru saja selesai dioperasi, jahitanmu masih sangat baru. Sebaiknya kau berbaring saja dan tidak banyak bergerak. Mengerti?"

Chanyeol terpaku. Benar-benar pertama kalinya dalam sejarah persahabatan mereka, seorang Oh Sehun menunjukkan secara langsung kepeduliannya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku lebih memilih untuk sakit terus menerus supaya kau memperlakukanku penuh perhatian seperti tadi." Chanyeol tersenyum manis sambil menatap mata Sehun.

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum terdengar suara tamparan yang cukup keras.

"Ups maaf, hyung. Itulah cara tanganku menunjukkan kasih sayangnya."

"Aish, sialan kau Oh Sehun!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mafia Boss and I**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat malam, Tuan Byun. Sudah saatnya makan malam." Suara Minseok terdengar sangat jelas di dalam kamar Baekhyun. Tetapi pemilik kamar tersebut tidak memiliki keinginan untuk merespons sama sekali.

' _Apa Chanyeol makan dengan benar disana?'_

' _Aku sangat ingin menemuinya, tetapi aku takut.'_

' _Aku takut diselimuti rasa bersalah jika aku melihat keadaannya sekarang.'_

' _Chanyeol-ah, aku merindukanmu.'_

Pertanyaan yang sama terus terngiang di pikiran Baekhyun. Ia memejamkan matanya dan meneteskan air mata.

' _Seandainya saja si bajingan Byun itu tidak mengusik kediaman Chanyeol, mungkin detik ini aku dan Chanyeol sudah terlelap dengan tenang seperti biasa. Tapi untung saja Sehun datang tepat waktu.'_

Ah, benar! Sehun!

Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera mencari handphonenya. Ia mencari kontak Sehun dan segera meneleponnya.

"Ayolah, Sehun. Kumohon angkatlah," Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya yang menyiratkan kegelisahannya.

' _Halo?'_

"Sehun-ah!"

' _Hey, kau tidak perlu berteriak. Untung saja telingaku kebal terhadap suara keras.'_

"Maaf, aku hanya terlalu bersemangat karena kau akhirnya mengangkat teleponmu."

' _Baiklah, ada apa? Apa kau ingin kubelikan tteokbokki?'_

"Tidak, ah, maksudku, boleh saja jika kau memang mau membelinya untukku."

' _Rupanya kau hanya merindukan tteokbokki. Kupikir ada hal penting lain. Jika hanya itu yang kau inginkan, aku akan menututup teleponnya seka-'_

"Tunggu!"

' _Sudah kubilang tidak perlu berteriak.'_

"Sebenarnya aku meneleponmu karena ingin tau keadaan Chanyeol."

' _Sudah kutebak.'_

Hening.

Baekhyun menanti Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

' _Jika kau ingin tau, datang saja kemari. Shin Hospital. Kamar VIP nomor 127.'_

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Sehun sudah memutuskan teleponnya lebih dahulu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ya, menghela nafas sangat panjang. Perjalanan dari rumah Chanyeol menuju Shin Hospital memakan waktu dua jam.

"Tidak, Byun Baekhyun. Kau tidak perlu pergi kesana, menghabiskan uangmu untuk transportasi ke Shin Hospital hanya untuk melihat keadaan Chanyeol. Tidak perlu."

Baekhyun berkata pada dirinya sendiri sambil memejamkan erat matanya. Ia berusaha menahan diri sekuat mungkin agar uang yang ia tabung selama ini tidak terpakai untuk membayar bus menuju Shin Hospital. Ia harus menahan-

"Aish!"

"MINSEOK HYUNG! SIAPKAN MOBIL UNTUKKU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mafia Boss and I**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

' _Tidak perlu meneleponku lagi. Masuk saja ke ruangan yang sudah kuberitahu dan aku pasti disana.'_

Baekhyun menghela nafas sambil membaca pesan singkat dari Sehun.

Ia melangkah gontai menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Yixing yang mengantarkan Baekhyun ke rumah sakit, kini berjalan mengikuti di belakangnya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa sedikit risih. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia meminta Yixing untuk berjalan di sebelahnya. Namun, Yixing selalu menolak dengan alasan ia akan bisa menjaga Baekhyun lebih baik jika ia berada di belakangnya.

' _Alasan bodoh.'_ Pikir Baekhyun.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Yixing menubruknya dari belakang.

"Oh! Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Apa ada bagian tubuhmu yang sa-"

"Yixing, ayolah! Berhentilah bersikap terlalu formal denganku. Jangan memperlakukanku seperti caramu memperlakukan Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Ia benci jika ada orang yang bersikap sangat formal padanya—mungkin karena tidak terbiasa—

Yixing hanya merespon dengan membungkuk sopan yang tentunya membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal.

Ia akhirnya melanjutkan jalannya menuju kamar inap Chanyeol.

Saat tiba di depan pintu, Baekhyun menatap Yixing, seakan bertanya apakah ia akan ikut masuk ke dalam atau tidak.

Yixing langsung mengerti arti tatapan Baekhyun, "Saya akan berjaga diluar, Tuan."

Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan memutar gagang pintu.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat membuat sesuatu di dadanya terasa sakit.

Chanyeol terbaring lemah disana dengan segala alat rumah sakit yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

' _Ia pasti membenci itu.'_

Baekhyun tersentak ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba berbicara sambil tetap menutup matanya.

"Oh Sehun, sudahkah kau membeli _tteokbokki_ untuk Baekhyun? Aku merasa tidak enak padanya jika aku tidak menyiapkan apapun disini."

Baekhyun terenyuh. Justru dirinya yang saat ini datang dengan tangan kosong. Ia merasa semakin bersalah pada Chanyeol.

"Umm, Yeol. Ini aku, Baekhyun." Suara Baekhyun terdengar canggung. Ia juga masih berdiri dengan canggung di depan pintu.

"B-Baek?" Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Pandangannya masih sangat kabur.

"Iya, ini aku. A-apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Ah, ini pasti halusinasi lagi. Aku selalu berhalusinasi ia menemuiku. Sepertinya aku merindukannya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hey, bodoh. Kau tidak berhalusinasi." Baekhyun terkekeh sambil mengelus kepala Chanyeol lembut. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah berada di samping ranjang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasakan tubuh lemas Chanyeol tersentak sedikit ketika Baekhyun menyentuh kepalanya.

"K-kau benar-benar Baekhyun? Ini bukan halusinasi?" Tangan Chanyeol yang masih sulit digerakkan itu berusaha meraih tangan Baekhyun yang ada di kepalanya.

Ketika ia bisa merasakan hangatnya tangan Baekhyun, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tanpa ia sadari.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baek."

Bukan senyum yang terpampang pada wajah Baekhyun, namun sebuah raut yang memancarkan kesedihan.

Baekhyun bisa mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol sangat tulus mengatakannya. Entah kenapa, kalimat sederhana itu berhasil membuatnya tersentuh.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Yeol."

Senyum kembali muncul di wajah Chanyeol.

Lalu terjadi keheningan selama beberapa detik, sebelum Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chanyeol, dan mencium kening Chanyeol selama beberapa detik. Genggamannya pada tangan Chanyeolpun semakin erat.

' _Maafkan aku, Yeol.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mafia Boss and I**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia target kita." Seorang pria melempar beberapa lembar foto yang menunjukkan seorang pria cantik. Foto-foto itu tentunya diambil secara diam-diam.

"Sangat jarang meninggalkan area rumah. Sekalinya ia pergi keluar, setidaknya ada satu orang pengawal yang melindunginya. Tingkat kesulitan penangkapan, cukup sulit. Perkiraan penangkapan, kapanpun ia meninggalkan rumah. Kami akan berusaha membuat pengawalnya lengah, atau bahkan melumpuhkannya."

"Nice, kerja bagus. Aku akan menambahkan bayaran kalian jika kalian berhasil membawa keduanya dalam keadaan hidup."

"Baik. Terimakasih, Tuan."

Pria yang menjelaskan itu langsung meninggalkan ruangan. Pria lainnya yang disebut sebagai 'Tuan' tadi tertawa licik sambil mengeluarkan notes kecil. Tangannya menuliskan sesuatu diatasnya.

' _Umpan pertama untuk memancing Park dan Oh adalah melukai orang terdekat dan paling berharga.'_


	10. Who Are You?

_MOHON DIBACA_

 _Untuk semuanya, author mau ucapin maaf sedalam-dalamnya karena udah ga update berbulan-bulan lamanya. Author ngerti kok nyeseknya nunggu ff update itu gimana:')_

 _Author udah baca semua review kalian dan maaf author ga bisa balas satu persatu. Tapi semuanya author baca. Terimakasih banyak untuk yang selalu support fanfic ini, kalian the best!_

 _Tapi disini, author mau kasih tau kalo berbulan-bulan belakangan ini, author bener-bener ga bisa update fanfic yang author tulis sama sekali. Alasannya adalah author punya kehidupan juga loh. Kalian kan pasti juga gitu, di real life punya kesibukan. Author juga sama._

 _Author pengen banget lah lanjut nulis, tapi ya gitu. Sulit karena belakangan problem numpuk. Author juga nulis fanfic di wattpad, itu juga author baru bisa update baru-baru ini karena problem real life itu tadi._

 _Kalian pasti merasa author alasan atau apa, tapi memang author jelasin seadanya aja sesuai fakta. Percaya atau engga, itu terserah kalian^^_

 _Sekali lagi author ucapkan maaf banget._

 _Okay biar ga panjang-panjang, selamat membaca~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mafia Boss and I**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini sudah memasuki minggu kedua Chanyeol di rumah sakit. Setiap pagi ia selalu terbangun dengan keluhan yang sama; kapan ia bisa keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini?

Tetapi pikiran itu selalu lenyap setiap kali ia disambut oleh wajah terlelap Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menjaga Chanyeol di rumah sakit. Karena jarak rumah Chanyeol yang sangat jauh dengan rumah sakit, Chanyeol menyarankan Baekhyun untuk menginap.

Baekhyun terlelap setiap harinya diatas ranjang yang cukup besar dan sangat nyaman. Ia mengira, memang rumah sakit ini adalah rumah sakit yang tergolong elit, sehingga pelayanan mereka sangat maksimal, bahkan bagi orang-orang yang bukan pasien.

Namun, pada kenyataannya, Chanyeol lah yang memerintahkan bawahannya untuk menyiapkan ranjang senyaman mungkin untuk Baekhyun. Ia juga memerintahkan mereka untuk membawakan Baekhyun makanan kesukaannya setiap hari. Selain itu, Baekhyun juga tidak perlu repot-repot kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil barang-barangnya karena hal itu sudah dilaksanakan oleh Yixing.

Setiap pagi, Chanyeol selalu terbangun lebih dulu dari Baekhyun. Lalu ia akan memandangi wajah Baekhyun dan tersenyum tanpa disadarinya. Dan ketika Baekhyun terbangun, ia akan berpura-pura tertidur lagi.

Sama seperti pagi ini.

"Chanyeol, aku sudah hampir dua minggu menetap di rumah sakit ini tanpa pergi kemanapun. Bolehkah aku berjalan-jalan keluar?"

Baekhyun menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya, memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang sedang terlelap—atau berpura-pura terlelap. Saat ini ia duduk di sebuah kursi di sebelah ranjang Chanyeol.

Ia sengaja berbicara ketika Chanyeol sedang terlelap, karena ia tidak cukup berani untuk menanyakannya langsung pada Chanyeol. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Chanyeol selalu mendengar perkataan Baekhyun ketika ia berpura-pura terlelap.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan mengizinkanku pergi sendiri. Perintahkan anak buahmu, siapapun itu untuk menemaniku. Aku tidak masalah dengan itu, yang terpenting aku bisa menghirup udara segar, Chanyeol-ah~"

Baekhyun sedikit merengek. Kini ia memandangi wajah Chanyeol dengan jengkel.

"Kenapa kau harus sakit? Kau adalah ketua mafia terlemah yang pernah kutemui! Aku jadi terperangkap disini bersamamu!"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Di sisi lain, Chanyeol berusaha keras menahan tawanya karena suara Baekhyun yang terdengar menggemaskan menurutnya.

Baekhyun kembali memandangi wajah Chanyeol. Wajahnya yang sedang terlelap itu terlihat sungguh polos dan….. _tampan._

' _Hey! Tunggu, Byun Baekhyun! Sejak kapan kau mengakuinya tampan?'_

Batin Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Siapa yang menyangka wajah tampan yang terlihat sangat polos dan baik hati ini ternyata adalah wajah yang telah merenggut nyawa ratusan orang.

Baekhyun jadi kembali teringat saat pertama kali ia 'dibeli' oleh Chanyeol. Saat-saat dimana rasa bencinya terhadap Chanyeol benar-benar sudah tidak bisa dibendung. Terutama saat Chanyeol mengurungnya dan mengaturnya seperti binatang.

Dan lihatlah dirinya sekarang, ia yang dulunya sangat membenci Chanyeol, kini rela menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit demi menjaga Chanyeol. Walaupun sudah jelas pria-pria kekar suruhan Chanyeol pasti berjaga 24 jam di depan ruangan inapnya.

Baekhyun hanya merasa bahwa dirinyalah penyebab semua kekacauan ini. Walaupun Chanyeol memang sudah biasa menghadapi serangan-serangan seperti itu, mengingat bahwa dirinya adalah seorang mafia.

Namun, ini adalah kali pertama ia sampai terbaring di tempat yang paling dibencinya, rumah sakit.

"Kenapa rasa benciku seperti lenyap begitu saja, Yeol? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?"

Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, sedikit tertegun. Namun ia tetap berpura-pura tertidur.

"Aku sangat membencimu karena kau kejam dan kau memperlakukanku dengan sangat buruk! Kau memang membanjiriku dengan banyak harta dan kemewahan, tapi aku tidak butuh semua itu, Yeol. Kau bahkan sempat mengurungku seperti binatang. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir kalau bisa saja aku akan mati dalam keadaan terkurung seperti itu."

Chanyeol merasa semakin tertegun. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar keluh kesah Baekhyun. Dulu, ia selalu membentak Baekhyun setiap kali ia menangis.

Tidak pernah sekalipun ia membiarkan Baekhyun mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Tapi sekarang, rasa benciku yang dulunya tidak bisa kupungkiri itu, lenyap begitu saja, Yeol. Bahkan diriku sendiri masih tidak tau alasannya. Ya, aku harap seiring berjalannya waktu, aku akan mengetahui alasan itu. Dan kuharap kau bisa memperlakukanku dengan lebih baik."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Perutnya mulai merasa sedikit lapar, jadi ia berencana untuk membeli sarapan.

"Jangan pernah mengurungku seperti binatang lagi, Yeol. Aku tidak masalah apabila orang suruhanmu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Asalkan kau tidak mengurungku seperti dulu."

Kini Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Tepat sebelum tangannya meraih gagang pintu, ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali melihat kearah Chanyeol.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan mendengar ini karena kau tidur. Tapi bisakah kau minta Yixing untuk berhenti berbicara formal padaku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mafia Boss and I**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekumpulan orang dengan pakaian pelayan berlalu lalang di dalam rumah Chanyeol. Mereka terlihat sangat sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu.

Ada yang membersihkan ruang tamu, ada yang memasang hiasan-hiasan di dinding dan langit-langit rumah, ada juga yang menyiapkan berbagai macam makanan yang menggugah selera diatas meja makan besar dan mewah milik Chanyeol, dan masih banyak kesibukan lainnya.

Di satu sisi, terlihat Minseok sibuk memberikan arahan pada setiap pelayan untuk melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing.

Ini adalah kali pertama terjadi kesibukan sesibuk ini di dalam rumah megah Chanyeol.

Terakhir kali hal serupa terjadi adalah saat para pelayan menyiapkan kejutan di hari ulang tahun Chanyeol. Kejutan yang awalnya akan diberikan setelah ia kembali dari taman hiburan bersama orangtuanya. Namun, kejutan itu tidak sesuai yang diharapkan karena hari itu, Chanyeol tidak kembali bersama orangtuanya.

Lalu, apakah akan ada pesta lagi di rumah Chanyeol?

 _Tidak._

Chanyeol benci pesta.

Lalu? Apakah ini pesta ulang tahun untuk orang lain?

 _Tidak._

Seluruh pelayan disibukkan dengan mempersiapkan segala hal, adalah karena satu alasan.

Baekhyun akan kembali ke rumah.

Tentu saja ini bukan inisiatif para pelayan. Baekhyun bahkan hanya pergi dari rumah selama seminggu. Chanyeol lah yang memerintahkan mereka semua untuk menyambut Baekhyun sebaik mungkin. Ia telah mendengar segala keluh kesah Baekhyun saat berpura-pura tertidur tadi.

Ia akan meminta Baekhyun untuk kembali ke rumah karena ternyata Baekhyun merasa 'terperangkap' di rumah sakit.

"Pastikan Tuan Muda Byun menyukai kejutan ini, kalian mengerti?"

Minseok sedikit berteriak agar seluruh pelayan yang berlalu lalang dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Dan pastikan kalian menyambutnya dengan senyuman paling ramah yang kalian miliki. Perlakukan Tuan Muda Byun sama seperti kalian memperlakukan Tuan Muda Park. Mengerti?"

Minseok kembali berteriak. Serentak seluruh pelayan menjawab _'Mengerti!'_

Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari kejauhan, terkekeh kecil melihat betapa kerepotan para pelayan hanya karena satu kalimat yang dilontarkan Chanyeol, _'Sambut Byun Baekhyun dengan baik.'_

Ia berjalan menuju kearah Minseok dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Kalian sungguh berdedikasi tinggi pada Chanyeol hyung." Kemudian ia kembali terkekeh.

"Ohh, Tuan Muda Oh. Apa anda disini sejak tadi? Maaf saya tidak melihat anda karena terlalu sib-"

"Santai saja, hyung. Aku juga hanya ingin melihat keadaan rumah. Ternyata sedang terjadi hiruk pikuk di dalam sini."

"Ah, itu karena Tuan Muda Park meminta kami untuk menyambut Tuan Muda Byun."

Sehun kemudian kembali menepuk pelan pundak Minseok.

"Apakah Chanyeol hyung meminta kalian untuk menyambutnya dengan 'meriah'?"

Minseok terdiam. Pertanyaan Sehun cukup menohoknya. Memang benar, Chanyeol tidak pernah meminta mereka untuk menyambut Baekhyun dengan meriah.

Sehun terkekeh untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat melihat Minseok terdiam.

"Jangan menganggap serius pertanyaanku, hyung. Aku mengerti Chanyeol tidak pernah mengungkapkan ia menginginkan kemeriahan, tetapi ia sebenarnya mengharapkannya."

Sehun menepuk pundak Minseok untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan saja pekerjaan kalian. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru. Ini masih siang dan Baekhyun akan kembali nanti sore."

Sehun kemudian meninggalkan Minseok dan berjalan menuju pintu. Menolehkan kepalanya sedikit dan berkata, "Aku pergi dulu, hyung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mafia Boss and I**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 3 sore, Baekhyun sudah membasuh dirinya. Ia tidak begitu suka mandi terlalu sore, jadi ia selalu mandi sekitar pukul 3 atau 4 sore.

Saat ia keluar kamar mandi, ia melihat Chanyeol sudah duduk diatas ranjangnya sambil membaca sebuah novel.

"Aku baru tau seorang mafia mempunya minat untuk membaca novel romance."

Nada bicara Baekhyun sedikit mengejek.

"Ini bukan novel romance. Kalau kau tidak tau apa-apa lebih baik kau diam."

Chanyeol berbicara dengan sangat dingin, tanpa memalingkan tatapannya dari novel di tangannya.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kau ingin makan apa malam ini? Tadi pagi seorang perawat memberitahuku kalau kau sudah boleh makan makanan selain makanan pemberian rumah sakit."

Tangan Baekhyun sedang membereskan barang-barang miliknya, tetapi matanya melekat pada Chanyeol.

"Tteokbokki."

Jawaban Chanyeol yang benar-benar singkat itu membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit aneh. Biasanya, Chanyeol yang akan aktif mengajaknya mengobrol. Tetapi hari ini tiba-tiba saja ia berubah drastis, seperti kembali menjadi dirinya yang dibenci Baekhyun.

"Baik, aku akan membelinya untukku juga."

Setelah merogoh beberapa lembar uang dari dalam tasnya, Baekhyun beranjak menuju pintu.

Tepat saat ia berada di depan pintu, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Sehun bersama seorang pria yang berparas sangat cantik. Mungkin bila rambutnya panjang, Baekhyun sudah mengira bahwa ia perempuan.

"Oh, apa kau akan pergi keluar, hyung?"

Sehun bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Ah, iya. Chanyeol berkata ingin makan tteokbokki, jadi aku akan membelikannya."

Baekhyun berusaha fokus pada Sehun, tapi matanya terus saja beralih pada pria yang berdiri di sebelah Sehun. Benar-benar cantik.

"Tidak usah mempedulikan Chanyeol hyung. Kau akan kuantar pulang sekarang, hyung. Masalah tteokbokki, nanti biar aku saja yang membelinya."

Sehun berkata sambil berjalan, mengambil barang-barang Baekhyun.

"Apa? Aku akan pulang hari ini? Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga Chanyeol?"

"Tidak usah khawatir, malam ini akan ada empat orang yang menjaga kamar Chanyeol. Dia pasti aman."

Ketika pria cantik itu yang menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, ia hanya bisa mematung. Suaranya lembut sekali.

Baekhyun tidak meresponnya, justru ia menatap pria itu dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Terlewat kagum.

"Hm, Baekhyun-ssi?" Panggilan pria itu menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"A-ah, baik." Jawab Baekhyun. Kemudian mengambil barang-barangnya dari tangan Sehun dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Chanyeol.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja kan? Kalau kau membutuhkan apa-apa, panggil saja penjaga di depan kamarmu itu dengan sangat kencang. Oh, atau kalau kau tidak bisa berteriak, kau bisa menelepon mereka-"

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Aku sudah tau apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Dia hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, hyung." Sehun membela Baekhyun. Ia sendiri cukup bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menjadi dingin.

"Lebih baik kalian segera pergi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mafia Boss and I**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baek hyung, kita tidak akan langsung pulang."

Sehun berbicara sambil menyetir mobilnya. Pria cantik tadi duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi dan Baekhyun duduk di kursi belakang.

"Lalu kita akan kemana?"

"Ke tempat yang kau inginkan."

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sehun.

"Kau ingin kita pergi kemana?"

Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun, Sehun langsung bertanya pada intinya.

"Tentu saja pulang. Memang kemana lagi?"

"Perintahkan anak buahmu, siapapun itu untuk menemaniku. Aku tidak masalah dengan itu, yang terpenting aku bisa menghirup udara segar." Sehun berkata, mengutip perkataan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol pagi itu.

Baekhyun yang tidak asing dengan kalimat itu, semakin mengerutkan alisnya. Kemudian ia teringat.

"Hey! Darimana kau bisa tau kalimat itu?"

Sehun hanya terkekeh, "Apa kau pikir Chanyeol hyung benar-benar sedang tidur pagi tadi? Tidur adalah hal yang paling sulit dilakukannya. Apalagi ia sedang berada di tempat yang paling dibencinya, alias rumah sakit."

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"A-apa? J-jadi Chanyeol mendengar semua perkataanku tadi?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mengerang kesal. Dia benar-benar mengungkapkan segala keluh kesahnya selama ini. Dan bodohnya ia berpikir Chanyeol benar-benar tidur.

"Tenang saja, Chanyeol hyung tidak marah padamu. Bahkan ia tertawa saat meneleponku dan menceritakannya tadi."

Baekhyun semakin mengerang. Sungguh memalukan.

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil melihat Baekhyun.

"Hey, kau belum memutuskan kita akan kemana."

"Apa aku benar-benar boleh menentukan pergi kemana?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan? Tidak dikurung seperti binatang."

"Hm, baiklah. Aku ingin kita pergi ke taman hiburan. Sudah cukup lama aku tidak pergi ke taman hiburan."

"Baiklah. Kita pergi ke taman hiburan yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah saja."

"No problem."

Setelah menentukan tujuan mereka, terlihat pria cantik yang dari tadi berdiam diri itu mengotak-atik handphone nya dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat pada seseorang.

' _Taman hiburan di dekat kediaman Park.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mafia Boss and I**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah perjalanan yang terbilang panjang, mereka akhirnya tiba di taman hiburan. Baekhyun terlihat kegirangan seperti anak kecil dan berbicara tanpa henti sambil menunjuk-nunjuk setiap wahana bermain yang ada.

Mereka lalu berhenti dan duduk di sebuah kursi taman.

"Apa kalian mau ice cream?" Sehun menawarkan mereka berdua.

"Tentu!" Baekhyun dengan semangatnya mengiyakan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Baiklah, kalian tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan membelinya. Tolong jaga dia."

Kalimat terakhir Sehun ditujukan pada pria cantik tadi, memintanya untuk menjaga Baekhyun.

Setelah Sehun berlalu pergi, suasana canggung menyelimuti keduanya.

"Ah, dari tadi aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Perkenalkan, namaku Luhan."

Pria cantik itu menjulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis, dan disambut tangan Baekhyun.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Kau bisa panggil aku Baekhyun."

Luhan terkekeh, "Semua orang sudah tau namamu, Baekhyun-ssi. Siapa yang tidak tau orang yang pertama kali melunakkan Chanyeol ini."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum canggung. _'Pertama kali melunakkan Chanyeol katanya.'_

Tanpa disadari, ada yang memerhatikan mereka dari jauh.

' _Bos, target terlihat. Tanpa pengawasan.'_

' _Bagus, lanjutkan.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mafia Boss and I**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol masih pada posisi awalnya, membaca sebuah novel.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bordering, nomor tidak dikenal meneleponnya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya sebelum mengangkat telfon itu.

"Halo?"

' _Halo, Park. Lama tidak berjumpa.'_

"Maaf, siapa anda?"

' _Hahahahaha. Kau lupa dengan suaraku?'_

Chanyeol semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Suara itu memang terdengar familiar, tapi ingatannya benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat pemilik suara itu.

' _Aku masih tidak menyangka kau bisa membiarkan pria mungilmu berkeliaran begitu saja. Apa kau tidak tau betapa bahayanya dunia luar untuknya? Apalagi sekarang ia memiliki hubungan dengan seorang ketua mafia termuda Korea Selatan._ _Bukankah hal itu semakin memancing orang-orang untuk menjadikannya umpan?'_

Chanyeol mencengkram erat ponselnya. Mengapa hal ini tidak terpikirkan olehnya? Saat ini posisi Baekhyun sangatlah rawan untuk dijadikan target karena ia adalah salah satu orang terdekat Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol adalah ketua mafia paling dibenci geng mafia lain karena kesuksesannya.

"Siapa kau?!" Chanyeol membentak lawan bicaranya itu. Kini amarah dan kekhawatiran menjadi satu dalam dirinya.

' _Hey, tidak usah panik. Byun kecilmu akan aman bila berada di tangan kami.'_

"Jangan berani-berani kau menyentuhnya! Atau aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri!"

' _Hahahahaha, ingatlah kondisimu sekarang, Park. Kau terbaring lemah sambil membaca novel. Bagaimana bisa kau menyelamatkan Byun kecilmu?'_

Chanyeol tersentak, matanya melihat sekeliling. Bagaimana orang ini bisa mengetahui bahwa ia sedang membaca novel? Ia pasti mengamatinya dengan suatu cara.

"Siapa kau dan apa maumu?!"

' _Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku. Tapi yang aku inginkan adalah Byun kecilmu untuk menjadi milikku.'_

"Jangan menyebutnya dengan panggilan itu! Dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menyentuhnya, bahkan sehelai rambut pun!"

' _Tidak usah repot-repot. Anak buahku sudah berada beberapa langkah saja darinya._ _Dan temanmu si maniak komputer itu juga tidak terlihat. Benar-benar mangsa di depan mata. Hahahahaha.'_

Chanyeol yang tadinya berbaring, langsung terduduk. Pikirannya bercampur aduk dan berusaha mengingat kemana perginya Baekhyun.

Taman hiburan!

' _Jangan coba-coba mencabut infus di tanganmu dan menyusul Byun, Park. Ini bukan film-film perjuangan cinta. Serahkan saja dia padaku, dan aku tidak akan mengusikmu sedikitpun.'_

Tiba-tiba kalimat itu menohok Chanyeol, ' _Ini bukan film-film perjuangan cinta.'_

' _Oh, sepertinya anak buahku sudah berhasil mendapat mangsanya. Kalau begitu, senang berbisnis denganmu, Park Chanyeol.'_

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, telepon sudah terputus.

Chanyeol berteriak kesal. Tangannya memegang kedua sisi kepalanya, sambil memejamkan mata, ia berusaha keras mengingat suara dan kalimat familiar itu. Kalimat yang dulu sering dilontarkan padanya.

Ketika ingatan itu menyengat Chanyeol, rasa kaget, amarah, kekecewaan, dan semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Wu Yifan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued**_


End file.
